Encontros e Desencontros
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: E se pudéssemos recomeçar a vida de onde paramos, como em um jogo? Seria isso possível? Talvez o pra sempre não exista, ou quem sabe, Sasuke não se lembre desta palavra. Escolas estranhas, gangues perigosas, amigos novos, pessoas diferentes.Sasuke e Hinat
1. Retratando I

**Retratando **

Por causa de alguns problemas eu tive que deletar a fic anterior e recomeça-la, em todo o caso a história não mudou, embora agora ela tenha virado uma fic de fichas XD. Alguns leitores podem ficar com raiva, não sei, mas eu estava com vontade de fazer uma fic assim faz tempo, então achei uma ótima oportunidade de faze-la.

Tem personagens que eu realmente irei manter com os casais anterior, sendo a Hinata e o Sasuke o primeiro casal. Quem tiver interessado em fazer parte da fic, por favor mande sua ficha.

Os casais que já tenho em mente são:

– **Hinata e Sasuke**

– **Temari e Gaara**

– **Ino e Shikamaru**

– **Sakura e Kakashi**

Os outros, realmente estão sem par, e eu quero par pra eles .-. Escolha um par, leia como vai ser mais ou menos a história, e envie sua ficha xD Ainda não sei quando fecho o envio de fichas, se eu gostar de alguma ficha e não sobrar mais par romântico eu vou perguntar se você quer participar mesmo sem par.

**Seja você um personagem de Encontros e Desencontros \o\ **

**A base é a seguinte: **

Tem alguns personagens que estão sem par, ou que vão ficar sem par. ù.u Portanto você que enviar a ficha pode tentar pegar um deles. **ATENÇÃO**, isso é um concurso, as melhores vencem. Leiam atentamente as informações de como será a fic, sobre as escolas e etc, blá, blá blá xD As melhores fichas vencem. Quando eu escolher as fichas eu devo pedir alguma foto da personagem, então as (os) escolhidos terão que me mandar, eu estou querendo fazer umas montagens de fotos para a fic. AH EU QUERIA TANTO FICHAS MASCULINAS T.T será que algum garoto manda? n.n'

**Basicamente é assim, essas são as informações principais. **

Nesta história, você será um aluno, escolha uma escola, faça parte de gangues, trabalhe, enfim, viva como um adolescente não tão normal, afinal.

**O monte – **O monte do fogo é um lugar um pouco afastado da cidade, é difícil calcular seu tamanho exato. O único acesso viável para ele seria uma escadaria, que no fim dela estaria um grande pátio onde os alunos das quatro escolas se cruzam antes de pegar um dos caminhos para a sua própria escola. Neste monte existe três escolas particulares e uma publica. Na antiguidade existiam somente três escolas usadas para formação de filhos de pessoas importantes, tais como gênios, políticos, e formação de delicadas damas. Diz a lenda que um senhor feudal se casou com uma serva, e para agrada-la ele criou uma escola acessível para a plebe, chamado colégio Konoha, desde então os problemas começaram.

**Informações essenciais – **

**Os Kages – **Todo ano é feito uma votação em cada escola, onde os melhores alunos, ou aqueles com maior prestigio concorre. Um representante é escolhido, sendo chamado de Kage, cada escola possuí um kage. Duas escolas estão sem kages, a escola publica de Konoha e a feminina Saint Lilim. Quem sabe este ano dois candidatos novos aparecem para preencher a vaga?

**O café Nekomata – **Não existe um aluno que não tenha ouvido falar deste nome, ou entrado neste café. Em frente a entrada do monte do fogo se encontra um lindo sobrado onde o mais conhecido café funciona. Dizem que ele funciona mesmo antes das escolas existirem. Talvez seja o único lugar onde os alunos das quatro escolas ficam sem arranjar qualquer briga, dizem que á alguns anos atrás uma cigana lia a sorte das pessoas, mas ela está desaparecida. Que tal você estudar em uma das escolas e trabalhar aqui neste café como uma das garçonetes?

**A cigana – **Existe uma lenda passada de aluno para aluno, que uma cigana aparece misteriosamente na cidade na época em que as quatro escolas estão com problemas. Escutei falar que este ano ela estaria voltando, a identidade da cigana? Ninguém sabe, nem menos eu. Quem sabe este ano ela aparece? Estamos precisando de uma nova cigana para acalmar os ânimos dos alunos. Será que é a antiga cigana, ou quem sabe uma parente dela, hum mistérios o.o

**As gangues – **Todas as escolas tem uma gangue, e essas não seriam diferentes. Cada escola possui uma, cada gangue é pior do que a outra. Será que nossos novos personagens estariam em uma delas? Quer conhecer cada uma?

– **For Hell – **Gangue exclusiva do **_Colégio Público Konoha._** Só uma palavra define essa gangue: **_"Sangue"_ **Liderada por Hyuuga Neji, ela é a pior gangue que você pode querer enfrentar. Se você ver um For Hell na sua frente, só resta uma solução. Fuja, corra, não tente a sorte de peitar alguém desta gangue. Eles arranjam brigas com qualquer um que chegue perto de seus caminhos, seus principais objetivos é o poder, não importando quem eles tenham que surrar para conseguir isso. Será que você quer fazer parte dela?

– **Sannin ** – Gangue do colégio **S**_**pica.**_ Comandada por três figuras bem conhecidas entre as escolas, Orochimaru, Tsunade e Jiraiya. Você para entrar nesta gangue deve ser completamente ambicioso, estar preparado para roubos, e para ter muito dinheiro. Não existe um membro desta gangue que não seja rico. Esteja preparado para fazer negócios, vender coisas ilegais, ou até enganar outras pessoas. Não se meta com um Sannin, a não ser que você queira perder todo o seu dinheiro. Quer tentar a sorte aqui?

– **Akatsuki – **Gangue do colégio masculino _**Saint Miator **_** – **Uma definição para os Akatsukis: **"Arruaceiros"** Comandados por Pain, eles andam pela cidade destruindo coisas, depredando os patrimônios públicos, os típicos garotos brigões sem uma causa fixa, eles só querem se divertir. Nada de bom sai quando um Akatsuki encontra um For Hell, quando eles se encontram você não deve ficar por perto. Esta gangue é praticamente para homens, com exceção de Konan, mas ela é um caso a parte. Quem sabe você entre nela, mesmo sendo mulher, quer tentar?

– **Comitê da moral – **Gangue do colégio feminino _**Saint Lilim **_** – **Não se deixe enganar pela aparência frágil das meninas desta gangue. A maioria destas garotas estão aqui para lhe mostrar que a beleza e o dinheiro está acima de tudo. Elas zelam pela moral de todas as alunas, sem se importar quem tem que ferir para fazer isso. Não se metam na escola delas sem a total aprovação deste comitê, elas podem fazer com que você veja o inferno. Tente entrar aqui, te interessa?

**As escolas – **Que tal você estudar em uma delas? O que você é? Um arruaceiro? Um ambicioso? Uma linda dama que de delicada não tem nada? Ou mesmo um gênio sem caráter? Ou apenas, um aluno novo que entrou neste meio sem querer e está querendo somente sobreviver a tudo isso. Existe quatro escolas, escolha bem qual você quer, porque uma vez dentro dela você estará preso _**para sempre. **_

**Bem vindo a um novo ano letivo! Escolha a escola que mais te agradar! **

**Quer tentar esta escola? Boa sorte, você vai precisar. **

**Colégio Público Konoha– **_**"Lute com os melhores, morra com os demais"**__ – _ A palavra principal daqui é somente uma: _**"Sobrevivência" **_Não existe um dia em que você não tenha que impor seu respeito. Aqui você terá sua força de vontade testada, respire fundo, não se abale pelas provocações, ou simplesmente, responda a altura, mas eu espero que você seja bom em alguma luta porque irá precisar. A sua prova de admissão nesta escola será fácil, seja um pária e pronto! Você estará dentro da escola mais perigosa de todas.

Localizada na parte oeste do monte do fogo, todos os dias você passará por uma entrada cercada de árvores, aqui você terá direito a uma floresta particular. Esqueça a parte divertida de se estudar, você desejará não voltar nunca mais pra cá. Quer algo diferente? Porque não tenta algum esporte? Aqui você encontrará os melhores times de futebol e basquete, ah, você prefere algo mais divertido, como andar de skate? Temos também, você pode se juntar a Kiba no clube de skate, e quem sabe andar junto com eles. Seu principal problema? Não ser respeitado pelas outras escolas, todos acharam que você é uma pessoa inferior a elas, mas nada que um pouco de força bruta não resolva. O cargo de Hokage está vago, quer tentar a sorte?

**Uniforme – **O uso do uniforme não é tão marcante como as outras escolas, sendo assim, a maioria dos alunos fazem alterações nele. Seja criativo, mude seu uniforme, você pode fazer o que quiser com ele, basta ter imaginação e uma boa tesoura.

**Masculino: **Calça preta, blusa social branca, com uma gravata também cinza, por cima um paletó preto com o emblema da escola do lado direito. Sapatos social também preto. Quase ninguém o usa assim, a maioria não usa a gravata, ou troca o sapato por outro (É comum ver uma variação de all star na escola).

**Feminino: **Saia pregueada de tecido preto, blusa branca social por baixo, um blazer preto por cima. Meia três quartos preta e o sapato boneca. Gravata com o simbolo da escola. A maioria das garotas usam a saia e a camisa, algumas customizam o blazer. A gravata é item quase nulo entre elas.

**Gangue principal – **For Hell, formada por Hyuuga Neji;

**Horário de aula – **08:00 Am ás 12:00 Pm.

**Hokage ** – Quer concorrer para este cargo? Pois eu lhe digo, ele está vago há dois anos. Para entrar nele você tem que ser o melhor, estar preparado para não receber apoio nenhum de ninguém da escola.

**Lista de Alunos disponiveis desta escola- **Quer um deles? Tente a sorte, a melhor ficha ganha.

– **Naruto Uzumaki - **O nosso amado loirinho hiperativo. Foi transfirido para o segundo ano. Com dezesseis anos no pacote, cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis, atualmente é namorado de Hinata, mas as coisas podem mudar, não é? Um ótimo jogador de basquete, adora comer lamem. E então, interessada?

– **Kiba Inuzuka ** – 17 anos, esta no segundo ano, e é repetente. Kiba é um ótimo skatista. Mas cuidado, esse garoto está numa gangue bem conhecida desta escola.

– **Neji Hyuuga** – 17, esta no terceiro ano. Líder, ganancioso, e extremamente obsessivo pela prima. Coitada da garota que se apaixonar por ele, terá que lutar muito para tê-lo para si. Tem um caso com a Tenten, mas será que isso dura muito?

– **Obito Sato ** – Jogador de futebol, com dezesseis anos, esta no primeiro ano e é repetente, e hum... Integrante de uma gangue que ama derramar sangue.

– **Tenten Mitarashi** – Com 17 anos, terceiro ano, Tenten vive para tentar ajudar o seu amigo de infância Neji, mesmo que ele só a use. Talvez ela precise abrir os olhos e encontrar alguém que a mereça, vocês não acham?

– **Rock Lee ** – 17 anos, terceiro ano. Pra que serve aquelas sobrancelhas se não para dar um charme a mais nele? Lee é um verdadeiro pacifista, quer sempre acalmar os ânimos dos alunos da escola. Um amor de garoto, você não acham?

**Ah, desculpem, você prefere uma escola mais organizada? Porque não tenta a de baixo? **

**Colégio de Elite Spica –**_"__O homem é um animal inclinado ao mal."__ – _Esta linda escola fica no monte do fogo do lado sul, no pátio central terá lindas limousines estacionadas para levar você até ela. Quer estudar aqui? Pois tenha dinheiro, mas só isso não basta, você também precisa ser filho de alguém importante, o que você é? Filho de um político? De um militar? Daqui sai os nossos futuros líderes. Nunca se escutou falar de um aluno em que seu pai não fez parte desta escola. Você precisa ser ambicioso para entrar aqui, cuidado, em cada corredor desta escola tem alguém tentando lhe passar a perna, não confie em ninguém. Quer diversão? Tente as várias piscinas que tem nesta escola, ou quem sabe você prefira equitação. Não entre na frente dos Sannins, a não ser que você seja um deles.

**Uniforme – **O uniforme da Spica é de uso obrigatório, sendo assim, não se pode alterar. Todos respeitam esta regra, você pode pagar muito caro se não respeitar esta regra.

**Masculino – **Calça social azulada de corte reto, blusa social branca com os punhos fechados, sapato social preto. palitó azul marinho por cima da blusa com a gravata com o desenho de uma cobra no fim, e um prendedor dourado prendendo a gravata no palitó.

**Feminino – S**aia pregueada até os joelhos, ou uma calça preta social. Blusa social fechada até o punho com um suéter cinza por cima. Um laço na blusa com o broche da escola com o simbolo da escola. Sapato social feminino com meia sete oitavos branca.

**Gangue principal – **Conhecida como** "**Sannin" Sendo líderes, três pessoas, Jiraiya, Orochimaru e Tsunade.

**Horário de aula – **08:00 Am ás 12:00 Pm.

**Mizukage – ** Tsunade

**Lista de Alunos – **

– **Haku Amano–** 17 anos, terceiro ano. Haku é um exemplo de um aluno que será um grande líder. Sua principal motivação? Tentar ser o Mizukage, nem que pra isso ele tenha que tirar uma certa Sannin do poder, e tudo com um lindo sorriso amavél em seu rosto, quem diria que o rosto de anjo deste garoto pudesse esconder tanta ambição? Haku ama nadar, voce sempre pode encontra-lo em alguma piscina.

– **Sai Yamada– 17, segundo ano. **Não confie nele, Sai é um Spica. É assim que a maioria das pessoas conhecem esse garoto. Com um sorriso falso ele pode te convencer a tudo, seja esperta garota, tente resitir a lábia dele.

**Desculpe, você prefere um lugar onde seus conhecimentos acadêmicos sejam reconhecidos? Esta escola é perfeita! **

**Colégio Masculino Saint Miator. – **_"O cinismo é apenas uma forma desagradável de falar a verdade." _– Dizem as más línguas que Saint Miator foi criada por um padre que queria que seus filhos bastardos estudassem sem a igreja descobrir que eles existiam, sendo assim, esta escola é exclusivamente para homens. Não tente encontrar alguma mulher aqui, você pode se arrepender, ou talvez você seja alguma garota disfarçada se passando por garoto, seria interessante não? Será que existe alguém assim?

Localizada no monte do fogo ao lado norte, Saint Miator é uma escola para você que é um gênio. Para entrar aqui? Tire notas altas, seja um aluno exemplar, e não desaponte seus pais, um pouco de cinismo também será muito bem vindo, afinal você será obrigado a suportar alunos que se acham melhores que você. Ah, você é inteligente mas odeia regras? Tente aqui também, a única coisa que você terá que fazer é ter um parente influente. Você é filho de alguém assim? Então quebre as regras a vontade! Porque você não aproveita e se junta a Akatsuki? Eles sempre estão precisando de novos arruaceiros. Se você for uma pessoa realmente pura, você não deve tentar entrar na escola. Ou talvez você esteja aqui por azar, nunca se sabe. Sua diversão? As bibliotecas desta escola são ótimas, mas cuidado, você pode se perder pelas inúmeras estantes, e quem sabe acabar encontrando alguma passagem secreta para uma escola feminina. Hum, prefere algo mais divertido? Entre na aula de esgrima.

**Uniforme – **

O uniforme é obrigatório. Sua alteração pode ser considerada uma ofensa para a escola, os únicos que usam ele alterado são os Akatsukis. O uniforme normal é uma calça social marrom. Sapatos social também marrom, paletó marrom com uma blusa social branca pro baixo. O uso de gravata é opcional. O Uniforme da Akatsuki é um sobretudo negro com nuvens vermelhas, todos tem as unhas pintadas de roxo e alguns usam mascaras de enfermeiro na face.

**Gangue principal – **Akatsuki.

**Horário de aula – **08:00 Am ás 17:00 Pm

**Kazekage – ** Nara Shikamaru.

**Lista de Alunos – **

– **Itachi Uchiha – ** 19 anos, terceiro ano. Um aluno completamente problemático. Tem uma relação péssima com o irmão mais novo, guarda muitas magoas da família que já morreu, principalmente de Kakashi Hatake. Culpa Sasuke pela desgraça que ocorreu na família. Apesar de ser um Akatsuki, Itachi mantem uma média alta. Seu defeito? Extremamente sarcástico que no fim acaba sendo uma qualidade para ele. Se interessou por ele? Tome cuidado, eu escutei falar que este Uchiha não se interessa por quase ninguém além dele próprio.

– **Deidara – ** 17 anos, no primeiro ano. Loiro, olhos claros, uma personalidade explosiva. Quem disse que neste colégio todos os alunos são inteligentes? Deidara é o pior aluno que Saint Miator poderia ter. Adora soltar explosivos pela escola, e ama principalmente matar aulas. Cuidado, Deidara gosta de sair com várias mulheres, é considerado o aluno mais galinha de todos.

– **Akasuna Sasori –** 17 anos, terceiro ano. Sasori pode ser considerado o Akatsuki mais sério, principalmente porque sua nota está entre as melhores da Saint Miator. Seu defeito? É fechado demais, mas sempre tem uma resposta felina para qualquer um que tente tira-lo do sério. Este ruivo quieto também é perigoso. Sasori é ótimo em roubar coisas.

– **Tobi Sato – **16 anos, segundo ano. Este Akatsuki é o mais alegre. Quer se divertir com ele? Pois não vai se arrepender, só tenha em mãos um spray de tinta, Tobi ama pixar qualquer coisa.

**Ok, você ainda não se decidiu? Quem sabe você seja uma delicada rosa que esta querendo desabrochar? Tente essa aqui, tenho certeza que irá agradar. **

**Colégio Feminino Saint Lilim – **_"A real beleza do sorriso se encontram nas intenções maquiavélicas que se ocultam por trás dele".__ – _Sua mãe quer uma filha prendada, educada e amável? Ela está querendo que você seja uma linda dama? Por que não se matricula da escola Saint Lilim! Você ficará no monte do fogo no lado leste, não quer subir o monte a pé? Não tem problema, existe bondinhos para te levar para a escola sem sujar seu lindo vestido. Você terá uma vista privilegiada de vários campos e jardins de flores exóticas. Aqui você não precisará se preocupar com a presença masculina, até suas professoras serão mulheres. Entendi, você quer ver algum homem? Tente fugir pelos vários túneis que liga a Escola feminina á escola masculina Saint Miator, eles serão de ótima ajuda, mas não deixem que o comitê de moral te pegue! Requisito básico para entrar aqui? Ser dissimulada, metida, mentirosa e narcisista, e quem sabe você até consiga um cargo no comitê de moral! Quer fazer algo divertido? Tente os cursos extra, escutei falar que a cerimonia do chá é ótimo para acalmar. Quem sabe você prefira tentar o cargo de **Raikage, **ele está vago.

**Uniforme – **O uniforme do Saint Lilim é o uniforme considerado o mais bonito. É um vestido rodadinho rosa que vai até os joelhos, fechado até a manga com abotoaduras pratas em forma de uma pequena rosa. A gola da blusa é completamente fechada no pescoço com um laço delicado vermelho caindo sobre o vestido, no meio do laço o simbolo da escola que é uma rosa vermelha. Atrás do vestido um pequeno laço nas costas também na cor vermelho. Os sapatos são delicados sapatos preto em estilo boneca com um pequenino laço no fecho do sapato. Muitas usam laços na cabeça, mas é opcional.

**Gangue principal – **Comitê de Moral.

**Horário de aula – **08:00 Am ás 17:00 Pm

**Raikage – **Tente a sorte aqui. Todas as garotas do Saint Lilim se curvaram perante você.

**Sobre as fichas.**

Fiz uma ficha básica que você deverá usar, você estará livre para acrescentar o que você quiser mais. Quanto melhor a ficha, mais chances você tem de participar .-. Existe três cargos que você pode concorrer, o de Hokage, o de Raikage e o de cigana do café nekomata \o\

**Nome – **Nome da personagem

**Idade – **Entre 15 a 19 anos.

15 anos – Você estará no primeiro ano, você também pode estar adianta, fiquem a vontade para escolher.

16 anos – No segundo ano.

17 Anos – Terceiro ano.

18 e 19 – Você pode ser repetente.

**Aparência física – **Olhos, cabelos, altura, peso. Se descreva com o máximo de detalhes possíveis.

**Apelido – **Caso você tenha uma, não esqueça de me dizer quem te chama assim, somente suas amigas, seus pais, ou todo mundo.

**Características – **Uma coisa que só você tenha, o que te faz diferente das outras pessoas, tal como uma pinta, tatoo, piercing. Etc.

**Local de nascimento – **Você é da onde? Nasceu no japão? Fora do país?

**Família – **É importante você saber as suas raízes, principalmente com escolas que dão _muito _valor á família. Seus país são importantes? São pessoas simples?

**Escola – **Qual das quatro escolas você estuda? Porque você entrou nela? O que você faz para suportar tudo isso.

**O que você acha do lugar onde estuda? **

**Profissão – **Você trabalha depois da escola? Ou só estuda? Quer algum cargo vago?

**Personalidade – ** Criatividade heim gente xD

**Gangue – **Faz parte de alguma gangue? Quer fazer parte? Ou odeia elas? Como você se relaciona com as outras gangues?

**Par – **Garoto escolhido para par.

**História do personagem – **Sejam criativas \o\

**Relação com o par – **

**Curso extra-classe – **Escolha um curso preferido que você vai querer fazer, ou simplesmente você pode escolher fazer nenhum, ou quem sabe você fará tal curso em outra escola, mas saiba que nenhum aluno irá te tratar bem, é por sua conta em risco.

**Uniforme – **Você mudou seu uniforme? Ou foi obrigado a deixa-lo como esta? E como ele ficou?

**Roupas que usa quando não está na escola – **Qual seu estilo? Que tipo de roupa você usa sem estar presa na escola?

**Música tema – **Escolha uma música para você e uma para o casal.

**Você me deixa mudar alguma coisa na sua ficha? **

**Aceita fazer parte da fic sem ter par? **


	2. Retratando II

**Encontros e Desencontros **

**Retratando **

Parabéns! Vocês foram escolhidos para serem os personagens de encontros e desencontros .

Essa é a frase que começa uma nova fase da fic. Devo admitir que tive muito trabalho de escolher – Nossa, muitas fichas boas, e foi difícil decidir T.T – Por mim eu ficava com todas, mas a minha cabeça não aguenta usar tantos personagens assim. – Admito que é um sério problema, ás vezes eu me confundo com a quantidade de personagens.

Portanto logo ali em baixo está as ganhadoras. Escolhi acho que três personagens sem ter par ... Gostei realmente deles. E hum, acho que se achar um espacinho na fic eu pego mais algum, mas não é certo.

Sobre as capas, por favor, peço para aqueles escolhidos me enviarem as fotos dos personagens, um pedido simples de lembrar é esse:

**PELO AMOR DE DEUS, KAMI, BUDA E TODAS AS DIVINDADES DO MUNDO, ME MANDEM ISSO POR E-MAIL! ( natsumiomura (ARROBA) hotmail (PONTO) com ) Coloquem a imagem, ou o link, e o nome da personagem, pra facilitar o reconhecimento o.o**

Porque os links não pegam quando manda pelo FFN, e toda vez que eu tiro os espaços e colo dá que a pagina não existe ¬¬ Chega a ser irritante (Sim, eu soquei o meu teclado quando aconteceu isso ò.o)

Sobre as fotos, por favor, mandem a da personagem de preferencia sozinha pra eu fazer as montagens, se não conseguir achar uma foto da personagem em si vocês peguem alguma que pareça e me mandem que eu modifico com o photoshop que eu tenho aqui (Modificar cabelo, olhos, as vezes a cor da roupa, mas eu não faço milagre heim xD) Ou se quiserem modificar vocês mesmo fiquem a vontade.

Agora sem mais delongas, as ganhadoras:

**Parabéns! Você foi escolhida para participar... Hum... Deja vu o.o **

**Naruto Uzumaki –** Fleur de Amaral – Senhorita Dream. **( Eu coloquei um apelido pra ela, se você não se importar.) **

**Kiba Inuzuka – **Mayumi Tsuki – Ana-chann. **(Me manda a musica dela, por favor o.o) **

**Neji Hyuuga –**Masato Mikan – Marih-chann (**Só uma coisa, você vai ferrar com a vida do Neji xDDD) **

**Obito – **Kazumi Akemi – Hanari

**Tenten Mitarashi – **Hinaru Ryuu – Hanna Yin-Yan_g _**(Falta a música tema) **

**Haku – **Ranshiro Katsuro – Hanna Yin-Ynag (**Sim, eu usei as duas fichas que você me enviou, amei a Ranshiro OO) **

**Rock Lee – **Taiyoo Akurai (**Eu fiz algumas alterações na sua ficha.) **

**Orochimaru – **Kanabi Hatsuki – **Larry **

**Itachi Uchiha – **Jacquelene Vanek – **Sacerdotisa.**

**Deidara – **Heike no Kushina – **AnaGaara **

**Akasuna no Sasori – **Natsuki Yuuko – **Kyu Shirohana **

**Tobi – **Tsuki Hikari – **Tilim **

**Personagens sem par. (Esses personagens são sem par, eu gostei realmente da ficha deles e quero usa-los.) **

**Yoshihito Oda e Masako Oda – **Criados pela Fafi Raposinha.

**Mayumi Toshio – **Criado pela Ana-chann 

Obrigado a todos que participaram o/

Aguardem o primeiro capitulo.

Hum... mais o que? o.o

AH meu blog \o\

Visitem o.o

Sim, to fazendo propaganda o.o

natsumiomura (PONTO) blogspot (Ponto) com

Ele tá no comecinho, eu fiz um dia destes, enfins, tem umas imagens legais lá que eu vou postar xD

Beijos a todos.


	3. Trailer

**Encontros e desencontros **

**Sinopse: **E se pudéssemos recomeçar a vida de onde paramos, como em um jogo? Seria isso possível? Talvez o pra sempre não exista, ou quem sabe, Sasuke não se lembre desta palavra. Escolas estranhas, gangues perigosas, amigos novos, pessoas diferentes. Vários casais.

**Trailer **

**Todos temos uma história, e a de Hinata começa com Neji.**

– Vamos ficar juntos não é?

– Vamos! E um dia vamos nos casar!

**Na vida conhecemos aqueles que se tornam nossos melhores amigos.**

– Cuidado! Cachorro desgovernado!

– Ahhhh Tira essa coisa de cima de mim!

– Calma, ele não morde, só baba. Agora, essa aranha ai do seu lado morde, e muito.

– Shino, assim você assusta a garota!

**Um dia todos nos somos obrigados a crescer. **

– Hinata, porque você tem essas coisas na frente?

– Isso se chama seios, Kiba.

– Você é estranha O.O

– O/O

– Cala a boca Kiba ù.u

**E conhecemos novas pessoas, de maneiras diferentes. **

– Porque tá chorando?

– Meus pais brigaram de novo

– Você tem sorte deles brigarem., á coisa piores, pelo menos você tem seus pais.

– O que aconteceu com seus pais?

– Eles morreram.

**Amizades são formadas, mas nem tudo é para sempre.**

– Qual seu nome?

– Sasuke.

– O meu é Hinata. Sasuke-chan seremos amigos não é? Para sempre?

– Não existe um "para sempre", para sempre é muito tempo

**Porque o para sempre não existe.**

– Hinata eu e sua mãe estamos nos separando, e você irá morar com ela nos Estados Unidos.

**Todos sentiriam falta dela. **

– Um dia Hinata eu vou te sequestrar! Então você vai ficar pra sempre com agente!

– O-Obrigada Kiba-kun

**Todos ... **

– Eu sempre te amei, Hinata.

– Neji.

**Até Sasuke. **

– Eu não vou te esquecer e quando você voltar você será minha

**Um dia, somos forçados a mudar, porque a vida é assim. **

– Hinata, você continua com peitos 8D

– Kiba, cala a boca ù.u

**E as pessoas mudam, principalmente Neji.**

– Gangue? Você faz parte de uma gangue?

– Com medo, Hinata?

**Somos capazes de desenvolver amores doentios. **

– Eu não te esqueci Hinata, você será minha. Custe o que custar

**E o ódio que sentimos, no fim pode ser algo mais. Quem sabe, algo como amor. **

– Garota você não sabe com quem está se metendo!

– Com um retardado cego que acha que só porque tem uma ganguezinha idiota, acha que pode mandar em mim!

**Er... Será?**

– Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, Neji Hyuuga!

– Quem você acha que é?

– Masato Mikan, seu pior pesadelo.

**Um dia, os amigos de ontem, viram os inimigos de hoje. **

– Ino, você está com ciúmes?

– Logico que não! Pode ir Shikamaru, eu não me importo! Vai lá atrás dela, eu sei que você tá doido pra comer a Temari!

– Eu vou mesmo! Fui!

– Merda, ele foi mesmo.

**E os pecados aparecem.**

– Você?

– Garra, essa é a sua irmã Temari.

**Serão eles tão proibidos assim? **

– Você não muda Sakura, já disse para parar de se iludir com o Sasuke.

– Eu deveria então me iludir com quem? Você Kakashi?

– Por que não?

– Porque você é meu professor.

**Conhecemos escolas malucas. **

– É publica mais é limpinha ò.ó

– Kiba, cala a boca ù.u

**Pessoas únicas. **

– Nos somos do Comitê de Moral da escola católica Saint Lilim. E você está desrespeitando as ordens de uso de uniforme, senhorita Sabaku.

– Foda-se. Não vou respeitar as ordens de um comitê idiota.

– Deveria tomar cuidado com suas palavras, afinal, eu sou a presidente do comitê, muito prazer, meu nome é Jacquelene, e eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você.

**Gangues estranhas. **

– Acaba logo de quebrar esse carro Itachi! Você é homem ou não?

– E tu é mulher mesmo Konan?

– Vai se fuder Uchiha ¬¬

– Garotos, não briguem

– Eu sou mulher!

– Tem certeza? Você é tão mulher como a Kushina.

– Deidara, seu retardado, eu também sou mulher.

– Tem certeza? o.o

– Eu mereço ¬¬

**Akatsuki **

– Uma gangue só de homens, un.

– PELA ULTIMA VEZ DEIDARA, NOS SOMOS MULHERES!

– Vocês tem _plena _certeza disso?

– Desisto.

**For Hell **

– Uma For Hell na área de um Sannin? Quem é você?

– Isso realmente não lhe diz respeito.

– Deveria sair daqui, antes que arranje problemas Kanabi.

– Como ... Você?

– Não há nada que Orochimaru não saiba, querida Pride.

**Sannin. **

– Eu não quero saber! Ou me paga, ou ...

– Ou o que?

– Ryuu, mata esse desgraçado.

– Sim, Tsunade-sama.

**Comitê de moral **

– E mais um ano letivo se incia! Muito bem vindas a nossa magnifica escola Saint Lilim! As alunas presentes que estão usando os uniformes de maneira inadequada, por favor, queiram me seguir para serem punidas.

**E agora, mas um ano letivo se inicia **

– Não! Não me deixem aqui!

– Natsuki não seja dramática.

– Eu não estou sendo dramática! Socorro! Eles estão me raptando contra a minha vontade!

**E este ano, muita coisa pode acontecer.**

– Alunos novos, por favor, tirem as camisas para os testes médicos.

– Tirar a roupa?

– Sim senhor Tsuki, algum problema?

– Eita, agora complicou -.-

**Coisas ... Er... Importantes? **

– Droga quebrei uma unha!

– E precisa fazer esse escândalo todo, Taiyoo?

– Lógico Akemi! Era a minha unha!

**Não esqueça de ler a sua sorte antes ... **

– Vejo que você conhecerá uma garota hoje.

– E como você sabe disso? Você viu ai na sua bola de cristal?

– Não, ela tá ali atrás de você te chamando. Pode me pagar agora.

– Mas você não previu nada!

**Encontros podem mudar a vida de qualquer um. **

– Acho que estava escrito que um dia iriamos nos conhecer, não acha Fleur?

– Só se estiver escrito com palavras muito distorcidas.

**Desencontros também.**

– Se continuar a zanzar por ai por esses tuneis, é bem capaz do comitê te pegar Akemi-chan

– Você quer que eu nunca mais venha te ver Obito? Se quiser isso é só falar!

**Porque o ano só está começando! **

– Qualquer informação custa cem paus.

– Senhorita Masako, qual informação você consegue por cinco pratas?

– Pobre ¬¬

**Encontro e desencontros, uma história colegial.**

– É limpinha sim 8D

– KIBA FECHA A MALDITA BOCA!

**Breve ... **

Só pra ressaltar, nem todos os personagens apareceram neste trailer tah? XD

É só uma previnha da fic.

Beijos a todos o/


	4. Do que você tem medo?

**Obs I – Naruto não me pertence, acho que isso todos devem saber, se me pertencesse estaria escrito "Natsumi" e não "Kishimoto" – Tentando apagar o nome dele do manga. – É, ainda é dele ¬¬ **

**Obs II – Desafio Encontro e Desencontros. Quem sabe alguém não acerta o desafio? **

**Obs III – Inspiração pega em Strawberry Panic, Colégio Feminino Bijinzaka, Sandman. E talvez até em Full metal Panic Fumoffu. **

**Obs IV – Contem trechos de algumas músicas. **

**Encontros e desencontros**

**Capitulo I – **

_**Do que você tem medo? **_

"_Seria bom se esses meus sentimentos_

_Encontrassem um caminho_

_Para o seu coração _

_Sem necessidade de expressá-los _

_Com palavras" _

O que você fazia quando ainda tinha infância?

Quando você é uma criança, você pensa que sempre terá os mesmos amigos, que amanhã você também brincará das mesmas coisas que brincou hoje.

Quando você é uma criança, você acha que o mundo é cheio de fantasias, e que a única coisa que você tem que se preocupar é com o horário que chegará em casa por que senão sua mãe poderá brigar contigo.

Acho que todas as crianças pensam assim, eu pensava assim, mas talvez se alguém tivesse me dito que tudo aquilo um dia iria acabar, eu teria aproveitado mais. Eu teria me sujado mais, ou teria rido mais.

Talvez tudo seria diferente. Talvez eu tivesse feito _coisas _diferentes.

Ou, talvez não.

– Bem vinda, Hinata-sama – O emprego saudou, pegando a minha malas.

_**Estou de volta **_

É a única coisa que posso pensar neste momento. Oito anos se passaram desde que eu estive neste aeroporto pela primeira vez. Lembro que os únicos que vieram se despedir de mim foi o Kiba e o Shino; Naquele dia eu chorei muito, quando dei adeus para os meus melhores amigos.

– Hinata deixa que eu pego sua mala – Naruto se ofereceu, correndo em direção ao desembarque das bagagens.

Eu voltei, e trouxe alguem comigo. Será que o Neji irá se irritar em saber que estou namorando o Naruto? Faz tanto tempo, será que ele ainda se lembra de mim? Eu nunca recebi nenhuma carta dele enquanto estive nos Estados Unidos.

Naruto voltou com minhas malas, segurou minha mão enquanto falava como seria divertido a nossa volta, respondia com acenos de cabeça. Entramos no carro e o motorista nos dizia como o meu pai estava ansioso com a minha chegada, coisa que eu duvido muito, se ele estivesse tão eufórico com a minha volta, ele teria vindo me buscar.

Perguntei pelo meu primo Neji, mas o motorista desconversou. _"Estranho"_, Penso, _"Será que o Neji sabe que eu iria voltar hoje?"_

Olhei a paisagem pela janela da limousine, muita coisa mudou nestes anos em que estive fora. O cenário do lado de fora é uma delas, eu não reconheço mais nada aqui, ás arvores, as lojas, as pessoas, tudo tão estranho, como se tudo que eu passei antes de ir embora fosse somente um sonho distante.

Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, sou filha de Hyuuga Hiashi. Nasci em uma cidade nem muito grande, nem muito pequena aqui no Japão. Aqui não se pode chamar de metrópole, nem de cidadezinha do interior. Há lojas famosas de Tóquio, mas há também templos antigos. É um lugar bom para se viver.

Cresci aqui com meu primo Hyuuga Neji, filho do meu tio Hizashi, irmão gêmeo de meu pai.

Éramos felizes, brincamos muito, rimos muito, nos sujamos muito aqui nesta linda cidade.

E por um tempo isso foi _bom. _

Naquela época pensávamos que seria eterno.

– _Vamos ficar juntos não é? _

– _Vamos! E um dia vamos nos casar!_

Neji sempre foi a pessoa que me protegia, quando caia ele me levantava, quando brigavam comigo, ele me defendia . Quantas vezes ele já não enfrentou aqueles valentões que tiravam com a minha cara? E sempre perdia, mas no final ele corria me puxando pela mão. Neji, meu primo que sempre ficava emburrado quando eu o chamava de "Parafuso" Não tenho culpa se o nome dele tem um significado tão estranho.

Comecei a rir quando lembrei do dia em que o Kiba me deu um beijo na bochecha. Naquele dia, Neji, ficou com muitos ciúmes. Naruto me olhou um pouco assustado por eu estar rindo daquela maneira, eu respondi um_ "Não foi nada"_ E ele voltou a falar sobre como a limousine era bonita.

Neji sempre foi muito ciumento comigo. Brigava muito com o Kiba por sempre tentar chegar perto de mais de mim. E por falar em Kiba, eu lembro bem do dia em que o conheci, foi no mesmo dia em que também conheci o Shino pela primeira vez.

Ah! Eu também conheci o Akamaru.

– _Cuidado! Cachorro desgovernado! – Kiba corria atrás de um filhote de cachorro, ele veio correndo pra cima de mim e pulou no meu colo, eu cai na grama com aquele cachorro me lambendo._

– _Ahhhh Tira essa coisa de cima de mim! – Gritei, tentando fazer aquele bicho parar de babar em mim. Um garoto de óculos escuros apareceu do meu lado e segurou Akamaru._

– _Calma, ele não morde, só baba. – Falou, fazendo carinho no cão. – Agora, essa aranha ai do seu lado morde, e muito. – Olhei pro lado e vi uma aranha enorme, dei um pulo e me escondi atrás do Kiba. _

– _Shino, assim você assusta a garota! _

Depois daquele "acidente" eu descobri três coisas: A primeira:; Eu descobri que odeio baba de cachorro ù.u. Segunda: Aranhas assustam, Shino's mais ainda. 

E terceira e última: Eu tinha feito dois amigos.

Infelizmente, a vida de meus pais estavam piorando. Brigavam por coisas banais, até chegar ao ponto de discussões com ataques verbais, estava quase insuportável ficar no mesmo lugar que os dois. Eu tinha somente seis anos quando eles tiveram uma briga feia, nem ao menos lembro sobre o motivo da briga, mas lembro da gritaria daquele dia, da minha mãe fazendo as malas e me puxando pelo braço para irmos embora.

Assustada eu me soltei dela e corri. Eu não queria ir embora, não queria deixa meu primo, meus amigos. Naquele dia eu fugi pela primeira vez.

A mente infantil é algo engraçado, não? Na minha cabeça, se eu me escondesse no parquinho, aquele que eu sempre ia para brincar com o Kiba. Seria o lugar perfeito, e que eles nunca iriam me encontrar, e eu estaria protegida deles.

Eles não me encontraram. Quem me encontrou foi outra pessoa. A pessoa que mais marcou minha vida, e acho que é a pessoa que mais sinto falta.

_**Sasuke **_

Sim, ele. Nunca esqueci daquele dia.

_Havia me escondido dentro da raiz da maior árvore daquele parque, eu a usava sempre como uma "casinha" quando brincava com Kiba e Akamaru, dava para ficar dois ali dentro, como uma especie de cabana. _

_Chorei baixinho, me encolhendo cada vez mais por causa do frio, tinha medo que se eu chorasse alto a minha mãe fosse me encontrar e me levar embora. Não sei bem que hora era, talvez já fosse de madrugada, talvez não, eu sei que uma pessoa apareceu no meu esconderijo. Um menino de cabelos negros e olhos escuros. Ele ficou um tempo me encarando, esperando que eu falasse algo, eu simplesmente me encolhi mais, e ele entrou e sentou ao meu lado sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. _

– _Porque tá chorando? – Perguntou sem olhar meu rosto. _

– _Meus pais brigaram, de novo – Respondi depois de uns segundos calada. Ele me olhou sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, seu rosto era tão impassível. _

– _Você tem sorte deles brigarem, á coisa piores, pelo menos você tem seus pais._

_Levantei meu rosto para olha-lo, ele parou de me olhar e ficou observando a grama com um enorme interesse. Arrancou alguns matinhos e ficou brincando com eles. Olhei curiosa pra ele. _

– _O que aconteceu com seus pais? _

– _Eles morreram._

**Eles morreram **

Ele havia dito de uma maneira tão natural, mais ao mesmo tempo com tanta dor que eu fiquei sem palavras.

Conversamos um pouco. Falamos sobre nossas famílias, sobre banalidades, tais como, doce preferido, flores, e desenhos. Sasuke era tão fechado, as vezes ele só dizia pequenas monossilabas em concordância ao que eu dizia. Naquele dia eu adormeci no ombro de Sasuke, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando eu acordei eu estava na minha casa em minha cama, talvez meus pais tenha me encontrado, ou talvez o Sasuke tenha me levado. Isso acho que nunca irei saber. Passei a vê-lo sempre, ninguém sabia da nossa amizade. O engraçado que demorou um mês para eu descobrir seu nome.

– _Qual seu nome? _

– _Sasuke._

– _O meu é Hinata. Sasuke-chan seremos amigos não é? Para sempre?_

– _Não existe um "para sempre", para sempre é muito tempo_

Depois de alguns anos eu descobri o significado daquelas palavras. Não existe um para sempre, Sasuke estava certo. As brigas em minha casa continuaram, e quando eu tinha oito anos chegou a noticia de que eu nunca mais voltaria a ver Kiba, Shino, Neji ou Sasuke.

_Cheguei em casa depois de ter brincando o dia todo com o Sasuke-chan. Meu primo Neji andava um pouco estranho, sempre me indagava onde eu estava e brigava com Kiba quando ele estava perto de mim. Sempre discutia comigo, e nunca me deixava sair sozinha sem ele. _

_Meus pais estavam na sala me esperando. Dei um sorriso por vê-los assim sem brigas, mas meu sorriso morreu quando vi a expressão de seus rostos. A minha vida foi definida em uma única frase:_

– _Hinata, eu e sua mãe estamos nos separando, e você irá morar com ela nos Estados Unidos._

_Encarei minha mãe. Ela não sorria, evitava olhar para meu pai. A minha única reação foi correr e me trancar em meu quarto._

Sei que chorei muito naquele dia. Kiba ficou do meu lado até eu parar de chorar. Prometeu que sempre me escreveria e que ele estaria no dia que eu fosse embora. Quando foi embora, expulso por meu pai, ele voltou a noite e ficou gritando na sacada do meu quarto.

– _Um dia Hinata eu vou te sequestrar! Então você vai ficar pra sempre conosco! _

– _O-Obrigada Kiba-kun. _

_Neji apareceu na sacada, olhou para meu amigo Kiba e me puxou para dentro do quarto. Meu primo ciumento estava diferente._

Todos ficaram triste com a minha partida. Mas agora eu voltei, e desta vez é para ficar.

– Estamos chegando Hinata-chan.

Avistei a mansão Hyuuga, ela continuava do mesmo jeito que eu me lembro. Com seus jardins bem cuidados, mas agora ela estava fria, sem vida, como se ninguém morasse mais lá. Essa seria minha casa daqui em diante.

Espero que "**Ele" ** se lembre da promessa que fez para mim.

Eu estou de volta e farei meu próprio para sempre.

–

–

–

Perguntaram uma vez para um sábio _"Do que ele tinha medo?" _E ele respondeu que tinha medo do ser humano.

Porque o ser humano gasta sua vida para conseguir dinheiro. E gasta este mesmo dinheiro para conseguir mais alguns anos de vida. Do que adianta possuir o dinheiro se você não é feliz?

Quando meu pai se separou de minha mãe eu nunca mais o vi. Ele nunca teve vontade de me visitar, ou não sobrava tempo para tal. Viagens, negócio, negócios e mais negócios. Era esta a desculpa que Hiashi usava. Eu apenas recebia ligações quando fazia aniversários. Isso até eu completar doze anos, depois, as únicas coisas que mostrava que Hiashi estava vivo – E que se lembrava que possuía uma filha – Era os presentes que me enviava, como se as caras bonecas de porcelana pudessem substitui-lo.

Que preço teria o amor de uma pessoa? Ele queria comprar meu amor, mas nunca conseguiu. Hyuuga Hiashi é um dos homens mais ricos do Japão. Um homem rico e solitário. Deve ser por esta razão que aquela mansão está assim tão _"melancólica"_ e sem vida. Do que adiantou o dinheiro que ele levou anos para juntar?

Se Hyuuga Hiashi está _**morrendo.**_

O motorista parou o carro na porta de carvalho na imponente mansão Hyuuga, uma linda casa burguesa com diversas árvores frondosas e uma linda fonte com a imagem de Eros e Afrodite. Naruto foi ajudar o motorista a pegar as malas.

Observei o cenário que não via a oito anos. O jardim com as árvores que Kiba, Shino e eu brincávamos. Aquela fonte perto da entrada que uma vez eu empurrei o Neji – Dou umas risadas em lembrar da expressão assassina que o "Parafuso" fez quando ficou todo molhado.

– Nossa, que enorme, heim Hinata? – Naruto comentou, admirado com o tamanho da casa dos Hyuuga's – Acho que quando eu precisar de dinheiro vou pedir pro seu pai emprestado.

Dei algumas risadas, o Naruto sempre foi assim com esse jeito brincalhão.

Eu conheci Naruto de uma maneira engraçada, mesmo agora eu ainda gargalho quando lembro daquele dia.

Quando fiz nove anos nos mudamos de Nova York para Chicago. E seria meu primeiro dia de aula, estava muito envergonhada... Principalmente porque tinha dificuldade de fazer amizades, quando pequena eu era introvertida, ainda sou, pelo menos um pouco, mas com o passar do tempo eu fui aprendendo a me soltar mais, principalmente com a ajuda do Naruto.

A primeira coisa que eu percebi naquele loirinho é que... Ele é muito desastrado!

_Entrei na sala envergonhada, de cabeça baixa... Os outros alunos estavam concentrados em seus quadros. A minha primeira aula foi uma de Artes._

– _Pessoal.. – A professora chamou a turma para me apresentar – Teremos uma nova aluna, essa é Hyuuga Hinata, ela veio de um país chamado Japão, e começará esse ano conosco. Sejam bonzinhos com ela. _

_Todos gritaram um "Bem vinda Hinata" E eu corei com a atenção que estava chamando, era sempre assim, as pessoas falavam e eu corava, chegava a ser patético. _

– _Bom, agora voltaremos a aula... – Ela olhou para os alunos com a testa franzida – Esta sala ta quieta demais, cadê o Uzumaki? – Perguntou curiosa _

– _Foi pegar tinta – Um dos alunos respondeu._

– _Tinta?! E vocês deixaram aquele doido mexer com algo tão perigoso assim?? – Por algum motivo a professora se desesperou._

_Como é que tinta pode ser algo perigoso? É só tinta O.O''_

_A porta da sala se abriu, e um garoto de uns nove anos, vestido com um macacão laranja berrante entrou, ele estava equilibrando dois potes de tinta, por ser baixinho os potes tampavam a sua visão. _

_E porque eu tenho a leve impressão que isso vai acabar mal?_

– _Professora eu voltei com a tinta vermelha! _

– _Naruto olha pra frente! OLHA A HYUUGA AI NARUTO... VOCÊ VAI CAIR SEU IDIOTA!_

_Como se fosse piada do destino ele caiu... _

_E a tinta?_

_Bom meus caros, toda a tinta ficou bem... BEM EM CIMA DE MIM!_

_Resultado: Uma Hinata coberta de tinta vermelha, ah sim, a professora também estava cheia de tinta, e pela cara ela não tinha gostado nem um pouco do novo visual!_

– _Er... Foi mal? – Ele disse, coçando o lado direito do rosto, completamente sem graça – Ah você é aluna nova neh? Prazer, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e um dia eu serei presidente do Estados Unidos! \o-o/_

_Meu deus! Esse ser existe mesmo, ou foi a tinta que atingiu meus neurônios?_

– _P-Prazer... Hinata – Respondi gaguejando e tirando um pouco a tinta do meu rosto_

– _NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO – Uma aura maligna estava em volta da professora – EU TE MATO!! _

_Ele escorregou no chão – Que estava coberto de tinta vermelha só pra ressaltar – Escapou da furiosa professora, em uma manobra digna de circo, segurou minha mão e me puxou porta a fora._

_Eu não faço a menor ideia do que eu tenho a ver com isso! É ele que a professora quer! Eu sou inocente, policia não! Eu sou nova demais pra ser presa! _

– _Vamos fugir Hinata!_

_Ele correu segurando a minha mão e eu sem muita escolha fui com ele._

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu conheci o hiperativo Uzumaki – Como a nossa antiga professora "Gentilmente" o chamava. Eu perguntei para ele o porque dele ter me segurado para fugir? E ele respondeu _"Ah sei lá na hora achei legal, e você estava tão bonitinha toda de vermelho" _E fez aquela carinha de raposa carinhosa.

Ele foi meu primeiro amigo naquele país estranho. Por forças das circunstâncias, Naruto acabou virando meu namorado.

Naruto é filho de um americano e uma japonesa (Por isso os olhos claros e os cabelos loiros.) O pai de Naruto trabalha como diretor em uma escola de Chicago, enquanto sua mãe leciona história antiga. O irmão mais velho de Naruto é adotado, e há cinco anos atrás ele se mudou para o Japão. Kushina – A mãe do Naruto – Achou uma ótima idéia o filho mais novo passar um tempo com o mais velho. Portanto, o hiperativo Uzumaki veio comigo para o Japão.

– Vamos Hinata – Ele segurou minha mão e adentrou na mansão – Aposto que se gritar dá eco!

– Naruto- kun calma, a casa não é tão grande assim.

Não consegui retrucar – Pra variar – E eu já estava sendo arrastada, acho que ele gosta de me arrastar pra tudo que é lugar!

– Mentira! É mó grande – Ele observou o hall de entrada da mansão e ficou espantado.

Havia duas escadas com uma tapeçaria vermelha que dava pros andares superiores, e no topo desta gigantesca escada tinha um quadro da família Hyuuga. Meu pai, minha mãe e eu estávamos sendo retratados naquele imponente quadro. A única coisa que eu me lembro daqui é aquele retrato.

– Senhorita Hinata eu levarei suas malas para seu antigo quarto. – O mordomo disse já subindo as escadas – Seu pai a espera em seu escritório. – Concluiu desaparecendo por um dos corredores.

– Nee Hinata... Pra onde vamos agora? – Perguntou Naruto, encarando os quadros que estavam pendurado no corredor que dava acesso para a área norte da mansão

– Não sei Naruto, faz tempo que eu não venho nesta casa – Respondi como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Nem sei pra onde vamos, acho melhor vermos um mapa, sei lá.

– Vamos por aqui! – Ele disse, segurando a minha mão novamente e virando um corredor – Hey olha por onde anda!

– Que foi Naruto...? – Perguntei, Naruto havia esbarrado em alguém que acabara de sair de um dos cômodos da casa.

E esse alguém era meu primo Neji.

– Você quem esbarrou em mim, seu idiota – Ele deu um olhar superior para Naruto (Um olhar que eu conheço bem, marca registrada das pessoas de minha família) e depois olhou para mim – Hum, a princesinha do Hiashi-sama voltou.

– Neji...? – Olhei abismada para ele.

Neji estava diferente de como eu lembrava dele... Seus cabelos castanhos estavam mais cumpridos, seus olhos, antes perolados e vivos, agora estavam frios, aquele olhar que ele me lançava me incomodava profundamente talvez me incomodava mais do que o sorriso irônico que possuía. Suas roupas também estavam diferentes, usava uma calça jeans com algumas correntes presas, uma blusa branca com os dizeres "for hell"** U**ma outra blusa preta aberta por fora da branca. E uma bandana na cabeça. Sua aparência lembrou-me vagamente os Hell's Angel's que tinham em Nova York.

O que me assustou naquele novo Neji foram as palavras ríspidas que ele usava contra mim. Esse não poderia ser o meu primo.

– O que foi? Acabou seu dinheiro e você veio pegar mais com o Hiashi é?

– Hey cara qual é a sua heim? – Naruto encarou Neji com fúria – Fica xingando a Hinata-chan desta maneira!

Neji olhou Naruto com feições curiosas. Acho que queria saber exatamente quem ele era, ou o que era para estar na mansão.

– E você seria o que? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada

– O namorado dela! – Naruto respondeu, confiante, encarando Neji. Meu primo ficou impassível, olhou nos meus olhos e abriu um sorrisinho irônico, por um breve segundo eu vi sentimentos como ciúmes no rosto dele. O que foi rapidamente substituído por uma reação petulante.

– Voltou com um namorado? Qual será a novidade agora? Deixa eu adivinhar.. Você está grávida?

– Porque está falando isso Neji? – Perguntei assustada, aquele certamente não era o Neji – Não está feliz por eu ter voltado?

Ele franziu o cenho, olhou para mim e respondeu sem piedade:

– Você devia ter_ morrido_

E se afastou nos ignorando, como se nossa presença fosse uma afronta a sua dignidade, nossa presença não, a _**minha **_presença.

Depois uma menina de cabelos castanhos saiu do mesmo cômodo que Neji estava anteriormente, ela estava com a blusa um pouco amarrotada e com uns botões abertos como se tivesse fechado a roupa com presa. Talvez, ela tivesse realmente colocado a roupa as presas. Reparei numa leve marca de mordida no seu pescoço e seu batom carmim estava levemente borrado. Ok, eu realmente não precisava ter visto isso.

– Hey Neji espera! – Ela gritou correndo atrás do meu primo, deu uma olhada de esgueira para nos dois e acenou com um sorriso.

– Quem era o mal educado Hinata?

– Era meu primo Neji, mas...

Tentei entender porque o meu primo ter me tratado daquela maneira. Antes de eu ir embora ele havia feito aquilo, e agora ele esta assim, como se sentisse ódio de mim.

–

–

–

_Depois das noticias de que meus pais iriam se separar eu me tranquei no quarto. Kiba havia aparecido na minha sacada dizendo que iria me sequestrar para ficarmos juntos novamente. Neji apareceu logo em seguida e me puxou para dentro do quarto ._

_Ele estava diferente, estava mais possessivo._

– _Me solta Neji! O Kiba está lá fora! – Disse tentando me soltar do meu primo, tentativa patética, porque ele era mais forte que eu._

– _Esquece o Kiba! – A voz de Neji saiu quase como uma súplica _

_Ele me abraçou, impossibilitando qualquer movimento. Se eu quisesse ir embora ele não deixaria. _

– _Você não vai embora.. – Ele sussurrou em minha orelha – Você não pode ir embora, eu não irei deixar!_

_Ele me apertou com força, impedindo que alguma força invisível me leva-se embora. _

– _Eu não quero ir... – Respondi, chorando – Eu não quero me afastar de todos, eu quero ficar aqui com vocês!_

_Kiba continuava a gritar meu nome embaixo da sacada. Tentei ir novamente lá, mas a cada grito de Kiba, mas Neji colocava força naquele abraço. _

– _Eu preciso ir lá. – Sibilei com a voz embargada com o choro._

_Tentei empurrar meu primo, mas não adiantava, ele não se movia._

– _Hinata... – Ele murmurou – Por um momento esquece ele. Esquece o Kiba, pelo menos agora. Eu sempre te amei Hinata._

–

–

–

E por fim ele me beijou.

Neji tinha Nove anos.

Eu oito.

É possível alguém com aquela idade amar com a intensidade que ele disse que me amava?

Para ele parecia que sim.

No outro dia eu fui embora. Ele não foi se despedir de mim.

E agora ele me trata desta forma, tão distante, tão frio... Tão Hyuuga. Neji havia se tornado um verdadeiro Hyuuga, frio e cruel.

– Hinata... – Naruto chamou a minha atenção me cutucando – Que foi? Você está ai com esse olhar vago...

– Não é nada Naruto, eu só queria saber o porque do Neji ter me tratado daquele modo.

– Seu primo é um mal educado Hinata – Naruto comentou, irritado – Esquece ele, vamos procurar seu pai.

Concordei.

Procuramos em alguns cômodos, é estranho saber que eu já morei naquela casa, depois de alguns anos longe eu não lembrava onde ficava mais nada! Encontramos meu pai em um escritório no terceiro andar da casa. Dei três batidas na porta de carvalho marrom. Escutei um _"Entre, e espero que seja importante"_ Vinda de alguém de dentro, abri a porta um pouco relutante e vi meu pai, sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira de couro, lendo alguns papeis.

Pai, será que eu ainda posso chama-lo assim?

Hiashi Hyuuga não mudou nada com o passar dos anos, talvez ele esteja um pouco mais "frio" por assim dizer. Contudo a sua aparência estava mais doente, tinha olheiras profundas em seus olhos, e seus cabelos grisalhos caiam no rosto pálido.

Entramos no escritório, Naruto me acompanhou.

– Vocês demoraram – Disse, sem tirar os olhos de alguns papeis que assinava – Se soubesse que iria demorar tanto para me ver eu teria te dado um mapa, mas vejo que pelo menos isso você foi capaz de fazer.

– Desculpe papai, mas nos perdemos.

Ele levantou o olhar para mim, e depois sorriu com sarcasmo.

– Percebi, inútil tal como a mãe. Em todo caso, suas aulas começam amanhã, o café da manhã é tirado as dez, as oito o jantar é servido, é proibido sair depois das onze da noite. É somente isso, agora saiam, eu tenho que terminar de trabalhar.

– Só isso?

– O que você esperava? Uma festa de boas vindas? – Perguntou com pouco caso. – Essas são as regras da minha casa, não me trague problemas, seu primo já é suficiente.

– Hum, senhor Hyuuga eu sou .. – Naruto começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um olhar gélido de Hiashi.

– Pouco me importa quem você é, ou deixou de ser – Ele respondeu, em profundo tédio, sem o mínimo de interesse em saber quem era Naruto.

– Papai! – Cortei Hiashi, antes que ele dissesse algum despautério para Naruto.

Ele levantou o olhar para mim, analisou Naruto por alguns segundos. E depois deu um pequeno sorriso irônico.

– Ele é algo seu? – Perguntou levemente interessado. Acho que conseguimos chamar a atenção dele.

– Meu namorado.

– Ah. Se me aparecer gravida está deserdada. – Hiashi falou sem interesse algum, voltou seus olhos para os papeis que lia, continuamos lá encarando ele. – Ainda estão aqui? O que mais preciso dizer para vocês saírem do meu escritório? Andem.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer naquela situação, ele segurou a minha mão como se tentasse me passar alguma força. Olhei para o meu pai com os olhos vagos, eu não sentia mais nada por aquele homem a minha frente. Nem carinho, nem amor. Talvez o único sentimento que me vem quando o vejo, seja algo como _pena. _

– Não se preocupe Hiashi, já estamos de saída. – Respondi com frieza.

Saímos do escritório. Naruto deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça para mim. Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e fomos andando em direção a saída da mansão. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra no meio do caminho. Acho que eu estava chocada demais com tudo aquilo para dizer algo, ou talvez não me importasse mais em tentar entender a minha família.

Chegamos novamente ao hall de entrada da mansão.

– Você tem certeza que não quer ficar comigo e meu irmão? – Perguntou me dando um leve beijo nos lábios. – Acho que o Nagato não irá se importar. Você pode ficar lá até voltar para Chicago.

Naruto me abraçou, o que eu sempre gostei nele foi que Naruto Uzumaki sempre se importou mais com o próximo do que com ele mesmo. Mas eu prometi para a minha mãe que iria tentar ficar um tempo com a minha família, mesmo que para isso, eu tenha que suportar toda as agressões que venha do meu pai. E as de Neji também. Preciso suportar tudo com a cabeça erguida, minha mãe sempre me ensinou que não importa o que acontece, só depende de você melhorar tudo.

– Não se preocupe comigo. Precisa de carona para ir para casa do seu irmão?

– Não precisa Hina-chan. Eu vou de taxi. Qualquer problema você me liga, não esquece tá? – Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que você sabe que significa muito, que te faz sentir bem, esquecendo seus problemas.

– Obrigada. – Respondi acenando para eles.

Naruto saiu da mansão. E eu fiquei lá por alguns instantes olhando para a estátua de Eros que estava no jardim. Várias sensações de dejà vú vieram a minha mente. Cada coisa que eu já fiz nesta casa, cada brincadeira, cada palavra dita. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás em minha vida, o que será que eu faria? O que será que eu mudaria?

Teria brincado mais? Chorado mais? Ou apenas, teria amado mais?

– Acho que não mudaria nada. – Falei comigo mesmo. – Talvez tivesse aproveitado mais meu tempo com _ele._

Não posso ficar aqui parada me lamuriando pelo meu passado perdido. Preciso desfazer minhas malas. E com esse pensamento fui procurar o meu antigo quarto.

_**Quarto da Hinata **_

Eu estou tendo um sonho, e é o mesmo sonho que eu tinha quando era criança. Neste sonho eu tenho uma família unida, um sonho comum para uma criança que teve que se separar das pessoas que ama, ou talvez esse sonho seja um desejo reprimido.

Neste meu estranho sonho estou eu, meu pai, minha mãe e meu primo jantando calmamente. Neste meu sonho abstrato eu vejo mais alguém ali conosco, e esse alguém era Sasuke.

Eu sempre vejo o rosto dele. Não importa o quanto tempo passe, eu sempre lembro de suas feições.

Ultimamente esse sonho veio se repetindo desde que eu soube que voltaria.

E lá estou eu novamente, naquele aeroporto, com oito anos, segurando a mão de minha mãe. Sempre olho para o lado e vejo Sasuke lá, olhando para mim e se despedindo com um breve aceno. E ele se vai.

E no sonho eu sei que eu choro.

Acordei chorando. Levei a mão ao meu rosto e sequei as lágrimas. "_Maravilha, mas um sonho estúpido"_

Sempre o mesmo sonho. Odeio sonhar, sonhos são estranhos e eles me assustam. Dizem que quando você sonha você se lembra, mas quando você acorda você sempre esquece.

Então por que eu não esqueço este sonho?

Levantei da minha cama. Acho que adormeci enquanto desfazia as malas. Meu antigo quarto está da mesma maneira que eu me lembro, uma cama de dorcel, com lençóis azuis e branco caindo sobre ela, como se fosse uma cama de princesa de algum conto de fadas. Sim, essa era a impressão que se passa quando se entra no meu antigo quarto; Um quarto de uma princesinha. A princesinha Hyuuga perdida. Ótimo título para a patética situação.

Terei que mudar muitas coisas aqui, me livrar destas bonecas de porcelana, destas roupas infantis que estão no closet.

– Acho que vou pedir para o Naruto me ajudar. – Resmunguei. Seria melhor mesmo eu pedir ajuda, isso tudo aqui é muito exagerado. – Que horas são?

Vi o relógio com o formato de uma bailarina no criado mudo. Preciso comprar coisas novas, esse quarto está realmente muito infantil! Em todo caso faltava quinze minutos para as oito, e eu estou com fome, pelo menos vou poder comer algo antes de arrumar as minhas coisas para amanhã. Mal cheguei e tenho aula, que saco. Nunca gostei muito de ir a escola, não que seja má aluna, mas eu realmente odeio assistir aula.

Escutei batidas na porta, dei um suspiro cansado, me olhei no espelho e arrumei levemente meus cabelos.

– Que sono. Já vai, não precisa ficar esmurrando a porta! – Reclamei para a pessoa que estava atrás da porta.

Abri.

Era Neji.

Encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados esperando eu abrir para ele entrar, seus cabelos estavam soltos e molhados, parecia que ele tinha saído do banho. Usava somente uma calça jeans, com uma cueca preta aparecendo levemente. O dorso nu ainda pingava algumas gotas d'água.

O Neji mudou mesmo, por dentro e por fora. Aquela visão era no mínimo _tentadora. _

– Neji? O que faz aqui? – Perguntei, ele entrou no quarto sem responder a pergunta, ou sem dirigir o olhar para mim. – Ah, fique a vontade, o meu quarto ainda não está arrumado, mas ... Hum...

Não sabia bem como trata-lo depois daquilo que ele havia me dito. Nunca fui muito boa em ignorar pessoas. Sou boazinha demais.

– Foi bem ali, não foi? – Ele perguntou, apontando para perto da sacada de meu quarto.

– Hum?

Ele deu uma risada sardônia.

– Engraçado, você esqueceu. Não me admira, agora tem aquele loiro para fazer tudo para você. – Ele falava sem alterar as feições de seu rosto. Calmo, irônico e frio, simples adjetivos usados para Neji – A princesinha do Hiashi-sama tem uma memoria curta, não é? – Ele falava, andando pelo quarto, pegou o relógio de bailarina e olhou. – Seu quarto sempre foi maior que o meu, sempre teve coisas melhores do que as minhas, sempre foi mais mimada, mesmo nos dois tendo quase a mesma idade.

– Desculpe, mas você veio ao meu quarto para ficar me xingando? Não sei por que você tem tanta raiva de mim assim, eu nunca fiz nada para você.

Neji continuava a sorri, aquele sorriso irritante, aquele sorriso Hyuuga. Eu odeio esse sorriso, odeio. Ele sempre me lambra o Hiashi quando brigava com minha mãe. Ele continuou andando, olhando as minhas coisas com um olhar analítico.

– Xinga-lhe? – Sibilou num fio de voz. – Você quem me ofende.

Ele soltou o relógio da bailarina no chão. Observei o pequeno objeto se despedaçar em três pedaços. O barulho da porcelana se quebrando me irritou profundamente. Meu primo pisou em um pedaço – A cabeça da bailarina – E terminou de quebra-la.

– Você entrou no meu quarto e quebrou algo meu. Quem deveria estar ofendida era eu, e não você.

– Sabe o que me irrita mais? O fato de você fingir que nada aconteceu antes de você ir embora. – Ele continuou, ignorando o que eu havia dito.

– Eu lembro muito bem o que aconteceu. Por Deus Neji, eramos crianças, eu lembro bem! E você se lembra de algo?

Neji segurou uma mecha de meu cabelo, brincou com os fios entre seus dedos finos. Levou um pouco do meu cabelo e inalou o perfume.

– Tem o mesmo cheiro de quando era criança. O mesmo que eu lembro, memórias infantis guardadas, poético, não?

Tenho vontade de expulsa-lo do meu quarto, talvez eu devesse realmente fazer isso, mas por alguns momentos eu pensei que aquele na minha frente era o Neji que eu conheci quando era criança, e não aquele ser frio que estava a pouco no meu quarto. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, que para mim pareceram horas. Levou a mão a minha face e a alisou com seu polegar, a pele de sua mão era um pouco áspera, de imediato eu recuei, não pela aspereza, mas pela caricia.

Ele recuou atrás de mim. Olhou nos fundos dos meus olhos, aqueles olhos que eu continuou a lembrar um verdadeiro Hyuuga, os mesmos olhos perolados que eu tenho. Por alguns momentos, vi a sobra dos Hyuuga's desaparecer, dando lugar ao verdadeiro Neji. O _meu _Neji.

– Seu cabelo, sua face, seu corpo, exalam o cheiro de baunilha. – Sua voz falava rouca, perto de meu ouvido.

Não adiantava o quanto eu recuasse. Neji continuava a ir comigo, não iria adiantar eu tirar a mão dele de meu rosto, ou talvez, eu não quisesse tira-la. Pela primeira vez que cheguei aquela casa eu me senti bem, me senti querida ali. Ele me encostou delicadamente na parede perto da porta. Olhei envergonhada para o chão, sei que se olha-lo agora ele verá que eu estarei corada.

Isso não está nada bom. Prevejo problemas.

– Pare, por favor. – Pedi com a voz rouca, resultado de medo misturado com vergonha.

– Por que? – Perguntou mordendo levemente minha orelha. Aquilo me causou um arrepio difícil de se explicar com qualquer palavra existente, como explicar algo que é abstrato? – Prefere que aquele loiro faça isso?

Sua voz saiu irritada. Tentei empurra-lo, mas ele não se moveu. Senti cada músculo dele ficar tenso com a simples lembrança que eu tenho um namorado. Ele me imprensou mais na parede.

– Não fale do Naruto. Você mesmo disse que preferia que eu tivesse morrido!

– Não sabe de nada, Hinata. – Ele segurou minhas duas mãos, levantou sobre a minha cabeça e me prendeu entre a parede e ele. Sua boca falava perto da minha, a respiração dele estava irregular, como se estivesse com raiva – Não sabe o que passei aqui quando você foi embora! E me aparece com um namorado? Eu esperei você, esperei!

O rosto de Neji estava vermelho, ele gritava comigo, estava definitivamente com raiva de mim.

– Não significou nada para você, não é? – Falou, se acalmando. Sorriu com malicia e continuou a falar. – Aquele beijo. Eu não te esqueci Hinata. – Neji sussurrava em meu ouvido, com estrema calma. – Você será minha. – Senti outro arrepio correr por minha espinha. Ele havia voltado a ser o Neji da hora que eu cheguei. – Custe, o que custar. – Concluiu com uma risada rouca que me deixou com extremo receio de que algo ruim acontecesse comigo. Por fim ele me soltou.

Deu uma olhada de escarnio para mim e abriu a porta. Fiquei estática naquele momento. Não sabendo como reagir. Neji saiu do meu quarto sem me dar chance de alguma resposta. Escutei a porta do meu quarto ser batida com força, virei e fiquei encarando a madeira pintada de branco por alguns segundos. Senti meu corpo tremer levemente, de alguma maneira aquilo foi bom, mas extremamente desconfortante. Senti atraída por meu primo, e ao mesmo tempo com medo dele. E isso não era nada _bom. _

O que tinha acabado de acontecer aqui?

Acho que meus verdadeiros problemas começaram. Sentir atraída por meu primo era algo que não estava nos meus planos, nem descobrir que este mesmo primo virou alguém tão perigoso.

– Onde eu fui me meter? – Perguntei para mim mesma, tentando achar alguma resposta em minha mente. – Acho que me jogaram na toca dos lobos.

Achei melhor esquecer aquilo por algum tempo e ir comer algo. Minha mente não me oferece nenhuma resposta para aquela questão. A única coisa que ela me diz é para me manter longe de Neji. A única coisa que falta para eu me convencer disso, é ordenar o meu corpo a fazer o mesmo. Acho que vou tomar um banho frio antes do jantar.

"_Definitivamente, eu estou ferrada." _

–

–

–

Neji não estava na hora do jantar, para o meu _alivio, _o que me faz pensar novamente se era algo bom, ou não.

Hiashi também não estava a mesa, de acordo com a governanta, meu pai estava trancado em seu escritório e não sairia de lá para qualquer coisa desnecessária e banal. Ela não me respondeu sobre onde Neji estava, somente falou que eu deveria ficar longe dele para o meu próprio bem. "_Fale isso pro meu bom senso" _Pensei.

Jantei tranquilamente e resolvi voltar para o meu quarto, já eram nove horas e quarenta, e a maioria dos empregados já estavam recolhidos aos seus aposentos, dando um ar fenestro á aquela mansão. Peguei o meu celular que estava tocando, pela música eu já sabia que era o Naruto. Foi ele quem colocou o toque, e a música do comercial de lamem era algo inconfundível.

– É a ultima vez que deixo você mexer no meu celular, Naruto! – Falei atendendo a ligação. Naruto deu uma gargalhada gostosa do outro lado da linha, escutei ao fundo um som abafado de música.

– _**Eu sei que você gostou! Então, está tudo bem ai?**_

– Mais ou menos, eu sobrevivo.

Eu respondi tentando parecer o mais natural possível, fui pra sacada do meu quarto e fiquei lá olhando o jardim, ao fundo uma pequena floresta que deveria ainda ter aquela cachoeira artificial que Hiashi havia mandado fazer, um capricho para presentear a minha mãe. A única coisa que iluminava o lugar era algumas luzes das luminárias que se estendiam até o portão de entrada da mansão. Parecia que iria chover, já ventava um pouco, me encolhi com um vento gelado que passou por mim.

– E o seu irmão, como ele está?

– _**Está dando uma de irmão mais velho super protetor. Normal. – **_Ele respondeu. – _**Chamou até a namorada, os dois fizeram uma festa de boas vindas pra mim. Apesar de que ele já se mandou com ela. Você acredita nisso? Faz uma festa de boas vindas e se manda para dar uns amasso na namorada! Que inveja dele. – **_Comecei a rir. Naruto bufou do outro lado da linha. – _**Hey! Não ria! Se bem que você podia vir aqui heim? Seria ótimo você dormir aqui, o que você acha?**_

– Naruto, é meu primeiro dia aqui, e amanhã eu tenho aula, e outra, você esta na casa do seu irmão, não seria bom eu ir pra ai. Já pensou se ele chega e te pega dormindo com uma garota? O que ele vai pensar?

– _**Que eu tenho sorte? – **_Respondi um "não" para ele. – _**Bah, sua**_ e_**straga prazeres.**_ _**Então, nos vemos amanhã na escola nova?**_

– Sim. – Respondi vagamente, tentando identificar alguma coisa no jardim, algo lá embaixo se movia, parecia alguém pulando o muro.

Sim, tem alguém pulando o muro, mas não para entrar, e sim para _sair. _Eu reconheci a pessoa assim que ela olhou para a minha sacada, apesar da escuridão dava pra ver claramente o cabelo, era Neji!

– _**Hina? Cê ainda tá ai? Mochi Mochi?**_

– Ah, desculpa Naruto! Eu to aqui sim! Tá, eu vejo você na escola amanhã! Não se atrase!

– _**Tudo bem, beijos.**_

Desliguei o celular, e continuei olhando pra fora, Neji já havia pulado o muro. Olhei no display do celular, já era quase dez horas, e iria chover. Não seria sensato uma pessoa sair sozinha aquela hora, muito menos com uma possível tempestade a caminho. O que será que ele foi fazer? Hiashi havia dito que era proibido sair depois das onze. Quer saber? Eu prefiro ir atrás do meu primo, pelo menos eu saio desta mansão um pouco. Este ar pesado daqui me dá nos nervos, está casa não é um lugar agradável para se ficar.

Peguei um casaco dentro da minha mala – Que ainda estava aberta em cima da cama, ainda não tive vontade de guardar minhas roupas no closet. – Vesti, e resolvi ir atrás de Neji.

Meu bom senso não está bom desde que cheguei aqui, realmente.

–

–

–

Ela nunca havia gostado da chuva.

As gotas caindo em seu corpo, molhando sua roupa, fazendo seu cabelo colar em seu rosto. A chuva era algo tão irritante, tão barulhenta, só servia para atrapalhar sua aparência. E antes de chover você ainda tinha que aturar o vento, o frio e aquele barulho dos raios, que a deixa assustada e faz com que você tenha vontade de se esconder debaixo de seu cobertor até acabar o barulho, ou até alguém te abraçar e dizer que está tudo bem. Realmente, Sakura nunca gostou daquelas sensações, talvez aquela raiva de algo tão banal como a chuva era resultado de alguma lembrança reprimida de alguns anos atrás. Pensando bem, não tinha uma razão plausível para ela não gostar, mas também, dias chuvosos não a lembrava nada alegre.

Ou fizesse Sakura relembrar algo profundo, algo que seria melhor deixar esquecido. Algo que se visse a tona ela não seria capaz de arcar com as consequências.

Com chuva, ou sem ela, Sakura estava sendo obrigada a sair. Pra que sair numa noite assim? Só para acompanha-lo? Seria mesmo necessário? Estava cansada demais aquela noite, e ainda teria o começo das aulas amanhã, aturar todas aquelas garotas era algo tão estressante. Que coisa irritante estava sendo aquilo tudo. Se enrolou mais no lençol de seda azulada tentando se proteger do frio que vinha da janela aberta. Seria pedir muito que ele fechasse aquilo? Ela sabia que ele amava ver o céu nublado e escutar os trovões, era como se fosse música para ele, mas para ela, aquilo era absurdamente irritante.

– Por favor, feche isso Sasuke. – Pediu aborrecida.

Não adiantou nada, ele nem sequer olhou para ela, continuou lá, fumando um cigarro e olhando para o céu. Aquele cheiro da fumaça também a irritava, por quanto tempo será que ela tinha que aturar isso? Resolveu levantar para tomar um banho antes de sair, não adiantaria ficar ali olhando Sasuke em seu estado de reflexão, mesmo que a visão da bunda dele fosse algo maravilhoso. Cobriu o corpo com o lençol e entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si. Sasuke deu um olhar rápido para a porta e depois voltou para seu céu cinzento.

Ele tragou o cigarro que fumava, fechou os olhos para sentir a fumaça penetrando em seus pulmões, precisava parar de fumar o mais rápido possível, não por se preocupar com sua saúde – Ele nunca se deu trabalho de se preocupar com ela, se morresse talvez ele ficasse até feliz. – Mas sim por causa do futebol, a falta de folego seria algo terrível quando ele jogasse. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu e se deliciou com a linda melodia dos trovões. Não se importou com o frio que vinha do lado de fora, mesmo estando nu, não tinha a menor vontade de procurar qualquer peça de roupa. Era tão relaxante sentir o vento passar pelo seu rosto, mesmo sabendo que aquilo iria acabar, nunca era pra sempre.

Apagou o cigarro no parapeito da janela. Ficou observando a cinza apagar aos poucos, ficou assim admirando por alguns segundo, até que foi tirado de seus devaneios pelo seu celular que tocou. A melodia daquele pequeno aparelho prateado irritou os ouvidos sensíveis de Sasuke Uchiha, aquela música idiota que era o toque, nunca mais deixava a Sakura escolher algo para seu celular. Deixou tocar cinco vezes até atender, sabia quem era, viu o nome no display, e era maravilhoso deixa-lo esperando até atender. Ficou tentado em desligar a ligação, mas por fim atendeu.

– _**Se me deixar esperando de novo eu juro que te mato. – **_A voz do outro lado falou, ah, como era bom deixa-lo irritado daquela maneira, não pode deixar de dar um sorriso em imaginar a raiva que ele deveria estar sentindo, daria tudo para ver a cara irritada de Neji.

– O que você quer? – Perguntou áspero. Queria se livrar daquela ligação logo.

– _**Todos aqui as onze. – **_Falou e desligou a ligação.

Sasuke deu um suspiro irritado, Neji era sucinto demais, e isso irritava Sasuke, irritava e _muito. _Ele sabia o horário que deveria estar lá, não era idiota. Pra que ele tinha que ligar para avisar? Deveria ter feito aquilo só para deixar Sasuke de mal humor. Se essa foi a intenção ele tinha acabado de conseguir tal coisa.

Escutou o chuveiro, na certa Sakura estava tomando um banho. Bateu na porta e informou o horário que deveriam sair, se não fizesse isso, talvez ela não saísse nunca daquele banheiro, apesar de ser tentador ver a cara de raiva Neji, ele preferia chegar na hora. Uma coisa que Sasuke era é ser pontual.

Sasuke olhou para a cama e alguns lembranças de algumas horas atrás passaram em sua mente. Resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível até para ele, pegou a sua calça que estava jogada em algum canto perto da cama. Escutou a porta do banheiro ser aberta, e viu Sakura saindo enrolada em uma toalha felpuda. Os cabelos curtos da Haruno estavam molhados, as gotas caiam pelo vale dos seios. Sasuke achava a visão de Sakura no minimo interessante, já havia passado da época de adolescente exitado para ficar deslumbrado com ela.

– Onde estão minhas roupas? – Sakura perguntou, corando com os olhares que Sasuke lançava para ela.

– Jogadas por ai. – Respondeu procurando o resto de suas roupas. – Se arrume rápido, temos que sair.

– Você poderia se virar para eu me arrumar? – Sakura perguntou

Sasuke teve vontade de rir, ela ainda tinha vergonha de ficar nua na frente dele? Eles namoravam a quase dois anos, mesmo assim, Sakura ainda não se sentia confortável na presença dele.

– Acho que você não tem nenhuma parte que eu nunca tenha visto. – Respondeu sem interesse algum naquilo tudo. Entrou no banheiro com as suas roupas e foi tomar seu banho.

– Irritante. – Sakura resmungou. Procurou sua roupa pelo quarto desarrumado. Achou sua calcinha jogada em cima do computador do quarto de Sasuke, olhou curiosa para a pequena peça de renda – Como você veio parar aqui? – Se perguntou, e rapidamente se lembrou de como a peça íntima havia parado naquele lugar estranho, o que fez Sakura corar. – Ah, foi assim.

Vestiu suas roupas e ficou observando a chuva que ameaçava cair. Lembrou de algumas coisas de seu passado envolvendo a chuva. Deu um suspiro cansado, escutou a música vinda do celular de Sasuke, pegou o objeto e viu o nome da pessoa que ligava piscando na tela luminosa. _" É o Kakashi" _Pensou irritada, Sakura jogou o celular em cima da cama de Sasuke. Resmungou alguns palavrões enquanto colocava seu all star preto de cano longo, o celular continuou a tocar. Sasuke saiu do banheiro com a toalha jogada sobre o ombro, já devidamente vestido, olhou para o celular tocando e encarou Sakura.

– Por que você não atendeu?

– Atende você. – Respondeu felina, terminando de amarrar o tênis.

Sasuke não havia entendido a atitude de Sakura em relação a ligação, resmungou um "_Mulheres." _E atendeu o celular. Aquela noite seria longa, principalmente para Sakura, escutou ele falar com a pessoa no celular, depois ela saiu do quarto, iria esperar Sasuke na rua. Agora ela sabia a resposta para o porque dela odiar a chuva.

A chuva lembrava Kakashi.

Aquele, definitivamente, seria uma longa noite.

–

–

–

"_**Eu nunca vou me acostumar a essa velha cidade suja  
Não consigo rir com a cabeça abaixada"**_

– Ah, acabei!

Nunca mais em sua vida ela queria ver uma caixa novamente, não aguentava mais olhar aquelas coisas quadradas e pesadas, mesmo sabendo que o conteúdo delas era algo tão gostoso (Eram caixas com biscoitos). O dia todo ela carregou aquelas coisas, arrumando no estoque, nas pratilheiras e na vitrine. Estava extremamente cansada, e o trabalho só iria piorar dali pra frente.

Enxugou o suor, que escorria da sua testa, com a barra do avental. Estava exausta, suada e cheia de poeira espalhada pelos cabelos loiros. Viu seu reflexo na vitrine da loja e resmungou alguns palavrões, estava acabada e precisava de um bom banho.

– Acabou querida? – A mãe perguntou, olhando o estado imundo da filha. – Meu deus, você foi arrumar o estoque, ou foi á guerra?

– Pelo jeito que estou, acho que fui a guerra. – Respondeu desamarrando o avental e colocando em cima da bancada do caixa, que continha um monte de caixas ainda cheias.

Mikan soltou os longos cabelos loiros daquele rabo-de-cavalo e tentou, em vão, tirar um pouco do pó que estava neles, a sua franja estava em petição de miséria, completamente grudada na testa por causa do suor, e ainda por cima suja._ "Merda, parece que eu corri a maratona no deserto do Saara" _Pensou. Jogou as madeixas por cima do ombro e se abanou com um papel qualquer que estava jogado no chão.

– Mãe, quando que os caras vão ligar o ar? Tá mó inferno aqui.

A senhora Masato, uma bela mulher francesa com seus quarenta anos, deu um sorriso amoroso para a filha. Olhou cada detalhe da sua única filha, ela parecia tanto com ela, os mesmos cabelos loiros, os olhos castanhos, a única coisa que talvez fosse diferente dela fosse a _personalidade. _

Como explicar a personalidade única de Mikan? A senhora Masato ainda queria saber quem ela havia puxado, a filha mesmo sendo nova – Com seus recém adquiridos dezesseis anos – Era uma pessoa completamente explosiva, digamos, um tanto, audaciosa.

"_**Eu lembro que às vezes quando era criança  
Eu decepcionava muito a minha mãe  
E agora eu só queria poder mudar  
Tudo isso"**_

– Acho que eles vem amanhã, assim poderemos abrir a loja. – Respondeu dando um longo suspiro vendo que a filha xingava o calor que estava dentro da loja. – Acho que por hoje chega, vou subir e ver se seu pai não quebrou a TV tentando monta-la. Sabe como ele é, um desastre completo com coisas eletrônicas.

Mikan resmungou algo como um "Tudo bem" E continuou a se abanar com o papel que havia pego no chão da pequena loja. A mãe subiu as escondidas escadas, que davam ao segundo andar naquela loja, lugar onde seria a nova casa deles.

Voltar para aquele país não era algo que Mikan queria, não mesmo! Para Masato Mikan, ficar nos Estados Unidos era bem melhor. Em todo caso, ela teria que se acostumar a morar no país que nasceu. Suportaria tudo, a mudança de casa, a mudança de escola, ou até as tradições estranhas que havia no Japão. Mas havia uma coisa que a jovem loira de descendência francesa não suportaria; Ficar longe das artes marciais! Assim que chegasse naquele novo colégio ela procuraria o time de luta e entraria no clube.

Um plano ótimo. Perfeito.

Se bem que não conhecia bem a escola nova, só havia visto o uniforme e o panfleto de boas vindas, tudo bem que aquela frase na frente dele era algo completamente bizarro. Quem em sã consciência colocaria _**"Lute com os melhores, morra com os demais"**_Como frase de boas vindas?

Ela não estava nem ai, se pudesse entrar no clube de luta, ela estaria completamente feliz. E desta vez ela tentaria não arranjar problemas, o histórico dela já estava cheio de advertências e expulsões, e ela não queria começar uma nova vida com mais problemas, não que ela provocasse, aparentemente eles vinham sem ela querer.

Escutou o sininho da porta de entrada tocar, estranhou, porque eles estavam fechados, e o sino só tocava quando algum cliente entrava na loja de conveniência. E que pessoa entraria em um lugar onde na porta tinha uma placa escrito "Closet" ? Será que a pessoa não sabia ler? Eles estavam fechados!

– Estamos fechados. – Resmungou olhando para a pessoa que havia entrado.

Um rapaz, um irritante rapaz que não sabia ler. Uma irritante pessoa de olhos perolas. "_Eita, ele deve ser cego, por isso entrou aqui" _Pensou. Até que estava bem arrumado para ser uma pessoa cega, aquelas roupas, lembrava vagamente uma gangue lá dos Estados Unidos, algo como anjos-de-alguma-coisa, Mikan nem lembrava direito do nome, ela odiava gangues.

O garoto olhou a pequena loja, viu as inúmeras caixas espalhadas pela lojinha, sinal que eles ainda estavam arrumando tudo. Olhou para Mikan, fez uma careta vendo a situação das roupas e cabelos da garota loira.

– Não escutou? Estamos fechados – Mikan repetiu com tédio. – Volte amanhã.

– Tem cigarro? – Ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans surrada.

Ok, aquilo irritou Mikan. Além de cego, ele retardado. Ótimo, mas um idiota.

– Eu disse que estamos fechados. Além do mais, você é muito novo para comprar cigarros.

A loira lançou um olhar tão estranho, cheio de significados, que o garoto por um momento ficou encarando ela. Deu um riso seco, sem emoção, e foi até o balcão do caixa, onde Mikan estava encostada, empurrou levemente a garota para o lado. Ela somente observou ele, não queria arranjar problemas no seu primeiro dia naquele país. O rapaz-cego (Como ela apelidou ele) Abriu uma caixa – Onde se via escrito a palavra cigarros – Pegou um pacote e abriu, tirando um e colocando na boca.

"_Ele pediu!" _

Sim, ela se zangou.

E Masato Mikan quando fica zangada é um perigo. E aquele cara estava prestes a saber daquilo, quem quer que ele fosse. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse acender o cigarro com o isqueiro – Que havia tirado daquele jeans surrado, com aquelas correntinhas penduradas. (Outra coisa que irritou Mikan, a maneira que ele se vestia) – Ela pegou o cigarro dele e quebrou ao meio, na frente do garoto de olhos perolas.

– Fumar faz mal a saúde. – Falou, com um sorriso muito cínico.

– Se eu quisesse dicas de saúde tinha ido num médico, e não numa loja fuleira como essa. – Ele respondeu, irritado com a ação anterior dela. Colocou mais um cigarro na boca e acendeu, jogando a fumaça no rosto de Mikan.

Ok.

Agora ela estava muito irritada.

_Muito._

E ela nem tinha começado desta vez!

Com um olhar de ódio, Masato Mikan ficou frente a frente com aquele garoto. Deu um leve empurrão no tórax dele, o garoto deu um passo para trás, ficou surpreso por alguns instantes. Ele iria revidar, ah se iria.

– Saia da minha loja. – Falou, apontando a porta de saída. – Pague pelo cigarro e se mande daqui!

– Sabe quem eu sou? – O garoto comentou, apagando o cigarro no balcão do caixa.

– Pode ser até o presidente deste país de merda! Pague a merda do cigarro e cai fora, senão eu chamo a policia.

Ele riu, uma risada tão irônica e ao mesmo tempo divertida, como se achasse graça na situação toda. E realmente, ele estava achando muita graça. A tempos ninguém falava com ele assim, de modo tão desafiador. Era tão divertido.

– Não vou pagar por algo que não é nem vendido ainda. Que eu saiba a loja esta fechada. – Comentou, guardando o pacote de cigarros no bolso traseiro da calça.

Aquilo foi a gota d' água. Ela tentou, tentou mesmo! Tentou de todo modo se controlar para não arranjar confusões no primeiro dia! Mas a confusão veio a ela, a vida era tão irônica.

Ela iria soca-lo, e isso que ela tentou fazer, levantou seu punho e tentou acertar um soco naqueles olhos perolas, ah, seria lindo vê-los com uma mancha roxa. Teria dado certo, se ele não tivesse simplesmente desviado e segurado a mão de Mikan. A reação dela foi um fracasso, um patético fracasso.

– Foi um enorme prazer comprar em sua loja.

E soltou a mão de Mikan.

O olhar que ela lançava para ele era de extremo ódio. Qualquer um ficaria com medo, mas pelo jeito, aquele garoto não tinha medo do olhar patenteado de Mikan.

Ele abriu a porta da loja, o sino tocou novamente, a loira observou a cena completamente abismada, quem ele pensava que era para faze-la de tola daquela maneira?

– A proposito, meu nome é Hyuuga Neji. Cuidado, quando nos vermos de novo, você pode acabar com sérios problemas. – Falou, fumando o cigarro e lançando um sorriso para Mikan. Fechou a porta da loja, e da vitrine, ela pode ver que ele deu um pequeno aceno para a loira.

– Ele, ele... – Mikan estava sem palavras. Ele foi ousado, tinha que admitir. – ESSE DESGRAÇADO ME ROUBOU!

Seu primeiro dia naquele lindo país conhecido como Japão, e Masato Mikan havia conseguido um inimigo. Hyuuga Neji não perderia por esperar, ela teria sua vingança!

"_**Todos os dias que vivi até hoje  
Me fizeram o que eu sou hoje  
Apenas por não ser fácil  
Que continuo seguindo em frente"**_

–

–

–

**Centro da cidade, num estacionamento qualquer – 23:30 PM**

– Que saco.

Era a quinta vez que Tenten xingava, estava entediada com aquela demora de Neji. Deu um longo suspiro irritada, ele estava tão atrasado, e não era costume Neji Hyuuga se atrasar. Ela sabia que tinha acontecido algo, ele com toda a certeza teria uma boa desculpa para a sua demora.

Ela apertou a fita que prendia o coque do seu cabelo e continuou a fazer teorias sobre o porque dele estar demorando. Ameaçava cair um verdadeiro temporal, e o vento castigava a pequena cidade. As folhas das arvores balançavam, várias vezes caia algumas nos cabelos de Tenten, e para evitar que seus cabelos longos se desarrumassem ela havia amarrado-os em seus costumeiros coques no topo da cabeça.

Tenten Mitarashi sabia que o atraso de Neji poderia ter algo a ver com a volta de Hinata. Ela lembrava da prima de Neji, ele sempre contava história sobre ela, e como Hinata estragou a vida dele. Não que Tenten sentisse raiva da garota, longe disso, mas pelas histórias que havia escutado durante anos sobre ela, Tenten sentia um certo _rancor _pela Hyuuga. Principalmente porque ela amava Neji, mesmo sabendo que o amor que ele oferecia para ela não era reciproco.

– Ele reclamou tanto para virmos na hora, e ele mesmo está atrasado. – Kiba comentou entediado, nas suas mãos o seu skate pintado de azul marinho com o desenho de um cão enorme. – Se demorar muito eu me mando daqui.

– Se quer a minha opinião Kiba-kun, eu realmente acho que você deveria ir embora! – Comentou uma garota que estava sentada sobre um caixote de madeira. Ela levantou de uma maneira decidida e ficou na frente do Inuzuka, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

– Ele não pediu sua opinião Tsu – Obito respondeu para a garota.

Mayumi Tsuki era uma garota que amava dar opiniões, mesmo sabendo que muitas das vezes ninguém a escutava, ou, não queriam as opiniões sinceras da garota de dezesseis anos. Tsuki com seus lindos cabelos loiros e mechas rosas, espalhadas aqui e ali, amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto para não atrapalha-la. Ela se abalou com o comentário de Obito, um dia ela iria tirar Kiba daquela gangue idiota. A luz precária daquele estacionamento onde estavam, não mostrava claramente o brilho divertido dos olhos azulados de Tsuki. Aquele brilho intenso que só aumentava quando ela falava sobre Kiba e sobre a gangue. Nas mãos da garota estava seu skate que tanto amava, pintado de vermelho com o desenho de um dragão branco, mas o que dava o detalhe final, era o pequeno simbolo do Yin Yang.

Cross era o tesouro de Tsuki, sim, ela tinha dado um nome pro skate. E sim, quase todo mundo achava aquilo estranho, mas ela não ligava.

– Mesmo assim! Eu ainda acho que você deveria ir embora Kiba! Pra que fazer algo assim? Pode ser tão perigoso! – Comentou novamente, erguendo o punho de forma animada.

Kiba nem olhou para Tsuki, já tinha escutado aquele comentário dela tantas vezes que desta vez não tinha vontade de retrucar. A amiga dele de skate sempre falava aquilo, sempre pedia a mesma coisa, que ele fosse embora, que não se envolvesse com aquelas gangues, mas Kiba não estava nem ai. Pro Inuzuka tudo aquilo que eles faziam era divertido, e era algo mais para tira-lo do tédio. Principalmente porque as aulas iriam começar.

– Bah, que tédio. – Foi o único comentário de Kiba.

– Kiba-kun! Vamos aproveitar que hoje é o último dia de férias, e vamos praticar! – Falou Tsuki puxando Kiba levemente pelo braço.

– Ah, não enche Tsuki. – Tenten falou. – Você nem é da gangue, porque não vai andar de skate e não nos deixa em paz?

– Não acho certo que o Kiba participe desta pegadinha de vocês! – Tsuki reclamou, fazendo um bico infantil e puxando Kiba, novamente, pelo braço.

– Eu sou bem crescidinho para decidir o que é bom ou não para mim, Mayumi! – Ele respondeu elevando o tom de voz. Tsuki por um momento ficou assustada por causa do que ele havia dito.

Algumas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Tsuki, mas ela não iria chorar, não na frente do Inuzuka. Pegou seu skate, colocou no chão e se afastou do grupo, sem nem ao menos se despedir de Kiba.

– Hey Tsuki! Pera ai pow! Eu não queria gritar com você! – Gritou Kiba, tentando se desculpar, mas a garota já estava longe e nem escutou ele. – Que merda, de novo não.

– Acho que ela não gostou muito. – Obito falou, rindo da situação.

– Amanhã eu me desculpo com ela. Que saco, ela sempre faz isso. – Kiba resmungou, mas pra ele do que pra Obito.

– Ela tem que parar de vir com você, ela nem gosta do que fazemos. – Tenten comentava, despreocupada, olhava o relógio, tentando fazer a hora passar para que Neji aparecesse. – Sasuke e a Pride não deram as caras ainda. A Pride eu até entendo, mas o Sasuke? Ele é o senhor tempo certo.

– A Pride nunca iria vir hoje só pra pregar uma peça, não é do feitio dela. – Respondeu Kiba, ainda pensando em como iria se desculpar com Tsuki.

– Tá, mas e o Sasuke? – Tenten indagou.

– Sasuke-sempai tá comendo a rosada! – Obito falou, rindo de sua observação.

Tenten deu um tapa na cabeça de Obito, que os estranhos óculos de natação, que ele usava na cabeça, chegou a cair.

– Não seja baixo moleque! – Falou irritada.

Já era meia noite, e eles ainda estavam lá esperando, naquele estacionamento vazio. A chuva já caia, apesar de ter ameaçado cair um temporal, só caia uma fina chuvinha que incomodava qualquer um. Eles se abrigaram debaixo de um toldo que tinha no estacionamento, só para não se molharem, ou de acordo com o Obito, só para o cabelo de Tenten não estragar.

A Mitarashi estava calada, ainda pensando no por que de Neji estar atrasado daquela maneira. Kiba e Obito, ora ou outra trocavam farpas sobre bobeiras.

Sasuke apareceu, por volta da meia noite e meia, com seus cabelos desarrumados, mas do que o normal, principalmente por causa da chuva. Com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, A blusa preta de manga com os dizeres " For Hell" grafitadas em prata. Para completar o visual, o seu all star. Olhou para o grupo e sentiu a falta do líder.

– Cadê o Hyuuga? – Perguntou para Tenten, tentando ignorar Kiba e Obito que discutiam sobre algo como biscoitos de chocolate.

– Pensei que estava com você – Respondeu Tenten. – Ele está atrasado. E você também! Onde você estava?

Sasuke não respondeu. Ninguém precisava saber onde ele estava, ainda mais, porque ele não queria que ninguém soubesse daquilo. Já estava irritado o suficiente por aquele dia.

– Não vai falar? – Insistiu Tenten.

– Não. – Sasuke respondeu com tanta acidez, que Tenten resolveu não insistir naquele assunto, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, ele deveria estar fazendo algo _muito _errado.

O motivo do atraso de Sasuke?

Ele tinha visto uma pessoa ...

Alguém que não via á oito anos.

Sasuke tinha visto Hinata.

**Continua ... **

**Desafio Encontro e Desencontros.**

No capítulo tem duas frases de Sandman, quem será que consegue encontra-la heim? O ganhadora (a) ganha o nome no agradecimento do próximo cap \o\

**Façam uma autora feliz, Clique em "Go" e mandem uma Reviews!**

**Sabe aquele botão roxo ali em baixo da pagina? Pois é .. Ele é solitário, aperte-o e o ajude! **

**O digníssimo presidente do Brasil diz: **

**O botão "Go" é o único que mata dois coelhos com uma caixa d' agua só. **

**Chuck Norris garante: **

**O botão "Go" é meu parceiro, aperte se não quiser morrer! **

**Sessão por trás do pc **

OMG

Eu vou chorar T.T

To escutando a música tema do Neji! Cara é tão triste, fiquei deprimida xD

Tadinho do Neji, é tão, tão ... Tão emo a música dele xD

Brincadeiras a parte, e músicas a parte. Este capítulo foi curto. Hum, curto? Trinta e três paginas faz um capítulo ser curto? XD

Eu resolvi não estender mais ele, porque sei lá, ficaria cansativo. Ele está basicamente focado na Hinata. Depois eles vão se desenvolvendo e aparecendo os novos personagens de maneira natural.

A primeira personagem a aparecer foi a Masako Mikan.

Será que eu consegui pegar bem a personalidade da Mikan? – Olhar distante – Hum, ela teve uma cena até que curta, mas eu achei interessante xD Os trechos da música são da Yui, a música se chama Life.

– Colocando a música de Neji no repeat –

OMG acabei de pensar na história triste que o Neji vai ter uú

Outra a aparecer rapidamente foi a Tsuki Mayumi – Olhando vagamente para o horizonte – Ela apareceu tão rapidinho xD Mas, o Kiba maltratou ela, que malvado ù.u''

A primeira capa vai sair logo logo \o\

Por favor mandem as fotos xD – Sem pressa, podem procurar as fotos com calma u-u

**Agradecimentos **

**Sacerdotisa – **A primeira a comentar xD O Itachi é seu ò.ó Amarre-o na cadeira e não o deixe fugir uu Beijões P

**Kyu Shirohana –** Deidara owna \o\ AUHSAUSAUSA gostou da cena? A Yuuko vai aprontar tanto pra sair de lá uu coitada o.o AH e eu arrumei o nome x-x Beijos Kyu \o\

Fafi Raposinha – Pare de deixar os pobres alunos pobres ò.ó Er.. não teve muita concordância, mas em todo caso, pare de ser má com os alunos xD Menina eu to apaixonada pela Masako, ela é a melhor gêmea xD Beijões .-.

**Tilim – **Er.. desculpa pela troca de nomes x-x'' Não tem problemas eu usar Hikari como primeiro nome? Porque tem uma personagem chamada Tsuki, e eu SEI que eu vou confundir x-x''''' Pode? Pode? O

**Hanari – **Eu peguei a foto \o\ Você quem desenhou neh? Ficou tão bonitinha O Mas vai ficar difícil de colocar porque tá em preto e branco T.T Ce não tem uma foto colorida que seja de qualquer personagem que pareça com a Akemi? Que eu posso alterar a cor dos olhos, cabelo e taus? o.o mas uma coisa .. Pare de pular e se machucar menina xD

**Lilly Angel88 – **Oi Lilly \o\ brigadinha pelo elogio P Sim, continue acompanhando a fic ò.o e a mandar reviees – Com uma arma na mão xD- Brincadeira xD Beijos o/

**Marih-chann – .-. **A Mikan é do mal .-. Ela vai encher tanto o Neji u-ú Se quiser me mandar a foto me manda xD E tomara que você goste da aparição dela neste cap . Beijos \o\

**Mikain-chan – ** I love Sasu e Hina Forever ever ever \o\ Aqui a continuação xD BEIJOS o/

**Uchiha Mary-sempai – **Se algum professor ficar enchendo seu saco vc fala assim "Hey, to lendo coisas que tem a ver com escolas, por isso eu to estudando 8D" Mas em todo caso, por precaução cole muito na aula u-u Beijos o/

**Hanna Yin-Yang – ** Computador do mal o seu ò.Ó Mata ele uú ... Er o.o ... – Afasta com medo, junto com o Ryuu e com a Ranshiro – Que felicidade n.n''' Eu vou esperar as fotos Hanna xD E as músicas e as letras ... o.o ... Bom, você ta adiantando meu lado procurando a letra pra mim xDDDDD Valeu \o\ A Ranshiro tem uma habilidade ótima de lógica heim, nem precisou ver a bola de cristal u-ú Beijos o/

**Ana-chan n.n –** ASUHSAUHSAUSAUUAS CANGURU XDDDDDDDDDDD O Kiba é teu, e ninguém tira ele de tu xD Hey Hey hey deixa eu te falar ... Tem grilo eu usar uma foto editada para colocar na capa? A foto que ce enviou tá tão pequenina T.T Se eu encontrar uma que pareça com a Tsuki eu te manda via e-mail o/ Ai você vê XD beijos \o\

**Taiyoo Akurai – **Sim, a Taiyoo apareceu \o\ Sim a Taiyoo vai ser amiga da Akemi \o\ Sim eu sou baka 8D Enfins ù.u não chore menina, sorria, a vida é bela, e o Lee ta nela 8D Beijos o/


End file.
